It All Started With A Fall
by rebma89
Summary: "Wotcher I'm Tonks" He replied " Hello I'm Remus Lupin" as she walked forward she stumbled and he stepped to catch her. A story on how Tonks and Remus meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first every story, so please read and review. Anyway on with the story. Xx**

* * *

He stumbled as he apparated, but managed to regain his balance before he fell. He looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen him. Even though it was night and no one was actually around, there was still a risk a muggle might have seen him.

Stepping out from behind the bush and wrapping his cloak around him more tightly, he walked across the street and to the doorstop of number 12 Grimmauld Place. He rapped lightly on the door.

It had been over a year since he had been in contact with anyone. After the incidence at Hogwarts he wanted to sort himself out. But then he received an owl over a week ago from Sirius the Order. Of course he had responded after he had gotten over the shock that Sirius knew where he was.

So here he was, Grimmauld place, and about to face his best friend in person again, under different circumstances from the last times. He felt almost giddy. He was about to see his fellow Marauder.

He heard footsteps approach the door and then it opened and he was facing a much healthier looking Sirius Black, before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug from him.

"Moony!" He shouted happily.

"Its good to see you too Padfoot." Remus laughed "I'd be even more happy if you let go of me."

Sirius released Remus and stepped back, grinning from ear to ear, like a Cheshire cat. Remus couldn't help smiling back.

"You're early. Dumbledore's not here yet so you can come and meet everyone he's alerted so far." Sirius said. "Don't just stand out there Moony, come in."

Remus stepped inside and examined the place. It was still just as gloomy as it had been when he, Sirius and James had come to stay with Sirius one Summer. Although it had been half a summer.

"It hasn't changed much, has it this place?" Remus asked

"We've been _cleansing _the place, getting rid of some of the curses, creatures and other things at the moment so we haven't had much time for redecorating." Sirius then put on a grimace. "Unless you've become an interior designer this past year Moony."

Remus smirked "Of course I have Padfoot, we wouldn't want my artistic gifts to go to waste now would we. I was thinking about some yellow, you know to brighten the place up."

"Hmm…..Yes I get what you're saying, perhaps some sky blue while you're at it." Sirius agreed with a thoughtful expression.

Remus laughed and Sirius joined in. It was nice to be able to laugh about things in these times. Sirius walked up to Remus and bumped his shoulder.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked from behind the two Marauders.

They both turned to find the source of the voice. Remus saw a young witch, In her mid-twenties with a heart-shaped face with a soft expression and bubblegum pink, shoulder length hair and dark indigo eyes which had a sort of twinkle. She was beautiful, but Remus pushed these things out of his mind, he would never find love with his _condition_.

"This dear Nymphadora Tonks, or Dora." Sirius explained sarcastically.

"I go by Tonks, Sirius." She replied heatedly, she turned to face Remus "Wotcher."

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin." He put his hand put for her to shake.

She started to walk forwards to shake it, but tripped on nothing as far as Remus could see and he stepped forward to catch her. She landed in his arms. He could see a blush forming across her face and her hair changed from the bubblegum pink to tomato red as suddenly as she had tripped. She got up from his eyes, determinedly staring at the floor, he could see the blush on her cheeks though.

"Thanks." She mumbled

Remus smiled "No problem."

She looked up at him and into his eyes, and smiled a small smile. Remus had to admit, she was cute when she was embarrassed.

"Gosh, Dora. Can you _not _trip over for a time period of over five minutes." Sirius exclaimed.

Tonks turned to glare at her second cousin and turned round to storm off only to stumble and have Remus grab her arm and steady her. She turned her head to smile at him before walking off again.

Remus found himself amused at her antics. Sirius next to him rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Dora's always clumsy, she can't walk across flat ground without finding someway to trip." He rolled his eyes again. "C'mon lets go meet the others."

Sirius started to walk towards the kitchen and beckoned Remus to follow.

As Remus followed Sirius he couldn't seem to keep his mind off Tonks, the clumsy, young witch whom he had only just met. He knew for sure this was going to be a long journey and somehow this young metamorphmagus would be there with him.

* * *

**Hey again, so this is my first ever story on this site and I actually really enjoyed writing it. I hope its not too bad. I would appreciate comments, reviews and constructive criticism on it. If you have any questions just PM. **

**I also have a poll on my profile about the best HP couple and I was going to write a one-shot on whatever couple wins so please vote. **

**Anyway hope you liked it.**

**Rebma89 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is for both chapters because I forgot the one for last time. I don't own anything, if I did I would have kept all the Marauders alive (apart from Peter) and Fred Weasley alive. God I love those characters so much. Anyway J.K. Rowling owns it all. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

It was half an hour after the meeting and Remus had met a lot of people since the beginning, half of whom, he didn't remember there names, even though he had met them before. He had been early for the meeting, so he greeted warmly the people who had been in the order. It was tiresome listening to the rambling of the people introducing themselves. Although he had found himself paying close attention to one (now) purple headed female.

What he learnt about Nymphadora (or Tonks) was that she was clumsy, even though he had already guessed that. But Remus tried to snap out of it, he couldn't afford to fall in love.

Remus had found out the reason why the order had joined back together, and how. He was horrified to learn what Harry went through. He and Sirius had exchanged glances, and Sirius , who seemed to be able to read minds had asked before Remus had the chance to about Harry.

Dumbledore, who had turned up right on time, had just finished talking and was asking if anyone had any questions, when Sirius spoke.

"Yea. I have a question." Sirius stated, leaning back in his chair.

Dumbledore looked amused at the casualness of Sirius's statement. "Well what is it Mr Black?"

Sirius sat up a little straighter and looked at Remus before speaking. "What about Harry? What's happening to him? What's his role in this whole organization?"

A few people murmured there agreement on the subject, and glanced at each other.

It wasn't Dumbledore who spoke next, it was Molly Weasley, who looked a little angry at the idea. "He's too young to be working for the order and besides he's just a boy, a young boy who's been through a lot in his life."

Sirius looked ready to argue back. His lips opened but Dumbledore answered. "Very true Molly. At the moment Harry will reside at his aunt and uncle's for the time being, and I ask you all not to contact him as you never know that someone is watching. Do you accept?"

There were muttered agreements around the room and Dumbledore stood, smiling. "I thank you all for being here, there are dark times ahead and we must stick together. Now I bid you good day," and with that swept from the room. His cloak swishing behind him.

Remus saw Snape (or snivellus) glare at black before standing up and leaving after Dumbledore, not saying anything, not that anyone cared. Remus disliked him, not hated him like Sirius and James had, but still disliked him during his school years and it had increased after Remus had seen how bad Snape treated Harry at school.

People started getting up and departing for homes or work, so only a few people remained at the table such as Molly and Arthur Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Bill Weasley, Alastor Moody and much to his delight Nymphadora Tonks.

Molly got up and announced she was about to start dinner.

"Do you want some help Molly?" Tonks asked

Molly hesitated and Remus thought he knew why. "Why don't you and Remus set the table? Would that be ok with you Remus?"

"Of course Molly." Remus looked at her, smiling graciously. He was going to jump at the chance to get to know Tonks. Even though he didn't want anything to do with her romantically, he still wanted to befriend her.

He saw tonks hair turn a light orange colour and he gave her a small grin. She grinned back, her hair turned back to the violent purple. She stood up, but (as we all know she can't help but do something clumsy) knocked over a vase and sent it crashing to the floor. Tonks gasped and blushed as Molly came over to help clean up. "I'm sorry Molly, I didn't see it. I'm sorry." Tonk's was apologizing profusely.

Remus walked over and muttered a quick Reparo and he watched as the vase put itself back together again and flew back on the table. Molly smiled and so did Tonks although she did gratefully. Molly bustled into the kitchen giving Remus a "Thank you." on her way past.

"Do you want to start getting the plates out?" Remus asked turning his attention back to Tonks and gesturing to the cupboard.

"Sure. You get the plates. I'll probably drop them." She chuckled and so did she. Sirius, who had been listening, laughed as well "Too right."

"Shut up Sirius." Tonks said glaring at him. She strode over to the cupboard and started pulling out forks and knives. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend and walked over to Tonks and reached up to grab the plates.

He broke the silence after a few moments. "You just have to ignore him you know?"

"Yea…but its still annoying." She replied grumpily. "How did you manage seven years of that?" A smile twitching at the corner of her lips as she gestured towards the back of Sirius's head.

He laughed quietly. "I have become as you could say immune to it. After seven years and lots of moments of wanting to kill him, I learnt to deal with it. Anyway he wasn't that bad to us."

He gathered the plates and Tonks who had been listening with a small smile on her lips and cutlery in her arms, walked over to the table and started laying plates down. Sirius turned towards them.

"Talking about me again Moony? I always knew you had a thing for me? Eh Moony?" Sirius said grinning.

"Of course, Padfoot. Thank god you realised, I don't how much longer I could have gone without admitting my feelings." Remus said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, while laying the rest of the table with Tonks one step behind him. She was looking at the two Marauders amusedly, watching them banter between each other.

"I feel the same way Moony, but to be honest I think we should take things slow."

Remus and Tonk's laughed at him. Remus looked at him. "I hope to God that you're joking Padfoot."

"Why would I joke Moony, it's true, how I feel about you." Sirius sang.

Remus was going to reply when he heard a loud crack and he nearly jumped out of his skin, and Tonks dropped her cutlery. Sirius just laughed apparently used to it by now. Behind them stood the Weasley twins who were grinning ear to ear.

"Your Mother told you to stop doing that!" Tonks scolded the two, but they just laughed it off.

"Yes, but have we ever listened to our mother? No we haven't." Fred said

"No and we don't plan on it. What we do plan on doing is scaring as many people as we can before the end of the summer holidays." George explained, both of them still grinning sat down next to each other in front of Sirius.

"Yep. Our goal is 64 people. At the moment we have 26. Still quite a few to go." Fred finished. Sirius laughed again. "You two let me know how you get on with that."

He had just noticed Tonks picking up the cutlery and looking at him. "Lets finish before everyone else gets here."

Remus nodded his agreement and they left the twins and Sirius plotting their pranks and finishing, before taking seats at the end of the table opposite each other.

"Tell me about yourslef?" Remus asked her. Laughing as she almost spilt her drink.

"Well you can have the life story or the short version. Which one do you want?" She said grinning at him. He smiled back, finding himself enjoying being around her.

He grinned before answering. "I'll take the short version, I haven't got all day."

She laughed. "Well I'm related to that thing over there. He's my second cousin. My Mother Andromeda is his cousin, she was 'banished'." She used bunny ears around that before continuing. "because she married a muggle-born I grew up and am still just as mature I was when I was nine." She said grinning before turning her nose in a ducks beak and quacking.

"For some reason, I don't think you're taking this seriously. I think I know everything about you-" he was interrupted by a loud "QUACK!" and he burst out laughing as Tonks started pecking at her dinner which Molly had just brought out.

He and Tonks spent the rest of Dinner talking among themselves. When it he stood up to go to bed she looked up at him and grinned, her eyes twinkling. "Goodnight"

He smiled back down at her. "You too."

Remus then looked down the table at Sirius. "Night Padfoot."

"Think about your feelings Remus. I think my heart might break at any moment if you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you" He wiped a fake tear from his eye, as the Weasley children laughed and everyone cracked a smile.

"Will do." He chuckled and stood up and walked out looking back at Tonks and smiling. He knew as he walked up the stairs, he had feelings for her and he wasn't sure whether they were friendly or romantic yet.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hola again people. So I decided to turn this one-shot into a series and I'll update often enough. I'll have an update record of at least once a week, twice on a good week. Also there's a poll on my profile, if you people could go check it out vote it would be much appreciated.**

**I have a few people to thank. One is my mother who got angry with me after reading my story because she didn't know what was going to happen next so it was her idea to continue with this one-shot.**

**The second person is cc4s my first ever reviewer and she was really encouraging of me continuing this. So thanks so much cc4s. Cc4s has some really cool stories so go check her out. I hope to update soon but not as soon as I did with this chapter as well this was a really long chapter.**

**Review on your way out. Thanks again hope you enjoyed it.**

**Rebma xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. This chapter won't contain as much Tonks. 1. Because I'm trying to make it from third person/ Remus' POV and Tonks won't be in it all the time, sorry bout that. 2. I really enjoy writing the Marauder moments between Sirius and Remus, and 3. This is more of a filler chapter because I have a few ideas but that would be rushing into things more quickly. Anyway after my 'little' speech on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling otherwise, Sirius Black and Fred Weasley would be alive and Peter Pettigrew would have been hit by a bus at some point or killed in various other ways.**

* * *

Remus awoke to feel a heavy weight on his chest. He stayed still, to see if the weight would move. But it didn't. The weight started to move and Remus jerked awake, bolting into an upright position. He felt the weight leave his chest and heard a bang, as something hit the floor.

Looking over, off the side of the bed, Remus saw Sirius lying there clutching his head, with a scowl on his face. Sirius opened his eyes and saw Remus looking down at his with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Why the hell did you have to push me off the bed for?!" Sirius glared at Remus.

Remus glared back, anger and annoyance flooding him. "What the hell were you doing lying on me?"

Sirius suddenly grinned. "Well, you see. During the night I got lonely and I thought, Remus is here so why not go and surprise him in the morning."

"That was a stupid thing to do Padfoot. Why would you decide to come into my room in the _middle of the night_ and lie in my bed with me?!"

Getting up and walking towards the door he said. "I got lonely and wanted to see if you'd figured out your feelings for me yet." With a mischievous grin, he ran out of the room, leaving Remus alone with his thoughts.

Remus, glad to be out of the company of his annoying _friend_, flopped back onto the bed and just laid there, content to just go back to sleep. But his encounter with Sirius had left him wide awake.

After a few minutes, of just lying there, the scent of breakfast wafted into the room. Not wanting to be the last to breakfast, Remus forced himself to leave the warmth of his bed, to get dressed and make his way down the many flights of stairs.

When he arrived in the dining room, only a few people were there. The Weasleys, apart from Arthur, and Sirius. Molly was also absent, but Remus assumed she was the one making the breakfast.

Remus took an empty chair, opposite Sirius and the Weasley twins. Much to his disappointment, he knew, he _just _knew, Sirius would mention that he had spent the night in his room, and be subjected to teasing from all the people present. But Remus thought it would seem too anti-social to just sit at the end of the table alone.

As Remus sat, he saw Sirius wink at him. Remus glared at him, with narrowed eyes.

"Padfoot, if you say anything, anything at all, I swear I will hex you into next week!" He stated with a death glare.

Sirius just smirked. "Whatever you say Remy." Suddenly he clutched his hand to his heart. "Are you saying you don't want to be seen in public with me! That I'm not good enough for you! That last night meant nothing?!" He started to pretend sob and everyone turned curiously in their direction.

Remus moaned and buried his face in his hands. But this just made it worse because as soon as he said that, Sirius wailed "That's what you kept saying last night!"

"What happened last night!" chorused the Weasley twins, while the others nodded their heads in agreement, trying to hide their laughter, while the twins were just outright laughing at Remus and Sirius.

Remus lifted his head towards the twins. He could practically feel the heat radiating off his face. "Nothing happened, _nothing_ whatsoever."

"Stop denying it Moony." Sirius sniffled and Remus gave him, are-you-seriously-going-to-say-it look, but Sirius just ignored him. "Last night, I got lonely and decided to pay Remus a visit, but now he keeps denying it."

"That's such tragedy." Remus said not finding it as funny, as the Weasley children were.

Sirius was about to reply when, Molly Weasley bustled in, in her wake were several dishes filled with food. The Weasleys stopped laughing and turned towards their mother expectantly, as did Remus and Sirius.

Molly set the dishes on the table, and joined them, waiting for the others to get their food first.

"What were you all laughing about? I could hear you from the kitchen." She asked. Sirius smirked and turned towards her.

"Well.." He started, but was interrupted by dodging a cup that had been sent his way by Remus. Sirius just looked down at his breakfast and mumbled "Nothing."

Mrs. Weasley looked at them suspiciously, but decided better than to ask, and just started a conversation with her children.

Remus and Sirius spent the rest of breakfast in silence, Remus occasionally glaring over at Sirius, and Sirius sending Remus smirks.

Eventually Molly stood up and clasped her hands together. "So I thought today we'll all tackle different rooms."

Sirius saw Remus's confused expression and explained. "We're cleaning out the rooms, to make it inhabitable, since people haven't lived here in ages, things have started to take residence." Remus nodded, not looking forward to whatever the rooms had in store with them.

Molly addressed Remus and Sirius this time. "You two will be cleaning the sitting room, on the first floor, you'd better get started soon." And with that she left them alone in the dining room.

"We'd better get going then." Sirius said rather reluctantly. The two men, stood and walked, slower than usual to the door for the sitting room on the first floor. Sirius reached for the handle and turned it.

"It's locked." Sirius stated.

"_Oh really. _I hadn't noticed. I thought we'd just drunk a speeding potion and finished cleaning." Remus said sarcastically

Sirius looked at him with a serious expression. "Same here, but obviously, it was too good to come true."

"Padfoot stop being stupid and just open the door."

"I don't have the key. If you hadn't realised my family disowned me remember. You do remember don't you?" Sirius crossed his arms and scowled at the door, almost expecting it to open because of his annoyance at it.

"Well why don't you open it with magic? You are a wizard if I remember correctly, one of the best in the year at school?" Remus asked.

Sirius just laughed. "Finally you recognise my brilliance, after so many years. Plus there's no fun in opening a door that easily."

"Padfoot, I'm being serious." Remus said, pulling out his wand as he said so.

Padfoot just frowned, confusedly at him. "Wait… I thought I was Sirius and you were Remus?"

"Yes I'm Remus but I'm being Serious-"

"If you're trying to do an impression of me, its not a very good one. Acting will never be a career for you."

"Just open the damned door." Remus almost shouted.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and muttered. "Fine, Fine. But I was under the impression, next week was your time of the month."

Remus just wacked him hard on the head and told him to get on with it. Sirius drew his wand out and pointed it at the door and mumbled "_Alohomora." _The door clicked open and reached out a hand to turn the doorknob.

The two wizards cautiously walked into the room, wands raised. They saw nothing and started to relax when they heard a whimper from behind them. They whirled around to find a sad looking dog kneeling. Sirius started to walk towards it, hand out, muttering in soothing tones. Sirius having an anigmagus form of a dog, he had always had a soft spot for them.

However Remus recognised the creature, and was trying hard to remember what it is. While he was doing this Sirius had reached the dog, he reached out to stroke its head, when he lunged towards, fangs bared, forked tail whipping out from behind it, catching Sirius on the cheek.

Remus suddenly had inspiration and knew what the thing was. "Sirius, you might want to get away from it. It's a Crup."

Sirius looked at him with disbelief. "I hadn't realised, especially when it hit me with its forked tail." sarcasm dripping in his words.

"It's not the time t-" Remus was cut off when Sirius said "Behind you." Remus spun round and another Crup faced him. He and Sirius started to attack the Crups. It was exceedingly difficult, considering how fast they were. Remus felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down and found another Crup attacking him. So that made it three, two, and lets be honest it wasn't going well with two.

It took them almost an three quarters of an hour to stun the Crups, and left the room, both covered in scratches.

"How did they get in there?" Sirius asked incredulously, his eyes wide.

"I don't know Padfoot, perhaps they got an invitation to Cinderella's ball and they were the three ugly sister's." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"What's Cinderella and the ugly sisters?" Sirius questioned curiously.

Remus too tired to explain just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it."

Sirius just nodded. Remus turned towards his friend. "I'm just going to get cleaned up, I'll meet you down there. Ok?" All he got as a reply was a nod and a grin.

Remus got up and left his friend there and started walking towards the ground floor bathroom, at the moment was the only clean bathroom.

He had just turned a corner, too lost in his thoughts to notice where he was going, when he crashed into someone.

They both fell to the floor. Remus muttered a quiet apology and looked at the other person. Remus felt his face heat up as he recognised who it was.

"It's okay. It happens to me all the time. Literally."

Nymphardora Tonks smiled back at him.

* * *

**OK Hello people. This was my longest chapter yet and my first cliffhanger, even if it wasn't a good one. I have a poll on my profile and I really want more votes, so please can you go vote.**

**I know this isn't the best story, but I think it's Okish for my first story don't you think.**

**The Crups which are mentioned in the story are from the actual HP series and are mentioned in the HP book 'Fantastic creatures and where to find them' which is an actual book, and may I add something that my friend is getting me, along with 'Qudditch through the ages' and 'The tales of beedle and the bard' which I am so excited about.**

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't overly good, but I wrote this quite late at night, and I'm really tired, so yeah. But I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Oh! Almost forgot. I was thinking about writing a story of one-shots on the pranksters of Hogwarts which include, The Marauders, Fred and George Weasley and James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley II. So If you guys could PM Ideas about pranks and stuff.**

**Thanks again for reading. Review please on the way out. I'll have to start doing shout outs in my story. Hmmmm.**

**rebma xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ciao everyone. Another week (a long one at that) and another update. It was quite hard to write this chapter because…..I don't know what to put now. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it wasn't overly bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, though I wish it was mine.**

* * *

_**Nymphadora Tonks smiled back at me.**_

Remus just gave her a small smile back. Even though he didn't show it he was still embarrassed inside. Why? He didn't have any idea. He only bumped into someone. It could to anyone. But it had to be Tonks.

But Remus had been trying to….not avoid her….just not intentionally talk to her. Tonks didn't know it but she made Remus feel very confused. Again he didn't know how.

At that moment Tonks snapped Remus back to reality, with a subject he really didn't want to talk about, _especially _with Tonks.

"So…I heard that you spent the night with Sirius. Is it true?" She grinned mischievously.

He groaned. "Really? Why are you bringing this up? Has Sirius been telling everyone that?" Remus was starting to get annoyed with Sirius all over again. If he kept on telling people, Remus would strangle him.

"So it's true then? Is it?" She asked eagerly.

"NO! It's not true. Why would you think that?" He asked her, throwing his hands up, in frustration.

But this only seemed to make her laugh. Tonks started laughing, while Remus just sat there glaring at her. After a while, Remus joined in, her laughter was just too infectious. So there, they both sat laughing until it faded.

Tonks giggled quietly. "Well, to answer your, I thought that because, you didn't deny it the first time, so I just assumed Yes. Sirius did tell me and everyone else." She laughed again.

"I am going to kill Sirius." He glared at Tonks when she just laughed at him. "I mean it, you won't find him tomorrow, because he'll be dead inside a closet or something."

But Tonks was clutching her sides at this point, while Remus glared at the floor. Plotting ways to kill Sirius in his head. Then he thought of something.

"Why did you believe Sirius so quickly?" He asked, thinking why anyone who believe _Sirius Black_, of all people.

Tonks just snorted. "Well he does come across as a bit gay sometimes. Doesn't he? I mean with the way he dresses and the fact that he is _obsessed_ with his hair. It wouldn't really surprise you if he turned at Gay would…What? _What?!" _But Remus was out of breath, laughing too hard at what she had just said.

"Hey! I _do not _dress or act gay, in any way at all." Sirius said from behind Remus. "_Stop_ laughing Moony!"

"I'm….sorry…..pad….foot….it's…..just too…funny," Remus said between breaths.

Sirius extended a hand to Remus. Remus did the same to Tonks. Remus still laughing, though not as much, started walking towards the dining room for lunch. Tonks beside him was arguing with Sirius.

"….Not gay. Just because my hair is amazing and yours isn't, doesn't mean my hair is gay."

"No your hair is gay because its so…because you touch it and look after it so much. I mean you should look after your hair, but you take it to extremes, you just touch it all the time and if you happen to dislodge even one little hair, you dash to the bathroom to fix it. That's just weird."

"No it isn't. You're weird for not looking after your hair as well. My hair is my best feature. Not by much considering I look hot in general, but my hair is my pride. Its my life. Well not really, but my hair is amazing, whereas you have weird hair that changes colour, by the way I think you have spilt ends. You really need to get them cut."

Remus blocked out the rest of the conversation, but distinctly remember Tonk's outraged face and Sirius getting hit over the head, _very _hard.

All Remus did was think about Tonks and what she was like. So far he had gathered that she was clumsy. Not just a little clumsy, so clumsy that she fell at five times a day and was a regular occurrence for her. But Remus found it funny though and quite unique to her. He had never met anyone as clumsy as her and he didn't expect to find anyone as clumsy as her in the future.

Along with all that she was so eager to do things and even when someone didn't want her to do it she didn't take offence, her bubbliness (I know it's not a word but it suits her) just seems to make her laugh it off and not take any offence at it. She was kind of enchanting in a cute way.

_Her hair must reflect her personality , bubbly and bubblegum pink. It just fits. She's just a fun person to be around. I feel happier around her….wait. Did I just think that? Ok stop thinking and snap back to reality._

Shaking his head, Remus focused on Tonks and Sirius, who had finished their argument, but were refusing to talk to one another. They arrived in the dining room and whoops and cheers met their ears.

Remus flushed and found the people making the noises. Of course who else would it be, but Fred and George Weasley. They had barely enough time to avoid the goblet fly their way before it hit them, but it shut them up, for which Remus was thankful.

All Sirius did was smirk, although it wasn't as cocky as usual. Tonks just laughed and they all sat down. Remus and Tonks a little more isolated than usual.

Lunch passed in the same way as usual (only with a little more teasing from the twins, which Mrs Weasley quickly put a stop to) and it only seemed a few minutes before lunch was finishing and they were sent back to their various cleaning jobs. The only difference this time was that Tonks was going to accompany them. Which got Remus a little giddy, but he thought of it only as a way to get out of the company of just Sirius Black for three hours, _alone_.

This time they were on the third floor, cleaning out: two sitting rooms and one study. After a short discussion they decided to start with the study. Learning from their past experience, Remus and Sirius got their wands out and ready, they _did not_ want a repeat of last time.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Tonks asked confusedly

Sirius answered before Remus could. "Well you see Nymphadora, we had an experience earlier and that could happen again. And of course, we want to protect the fair maiden from harms way." With that Sirius flung open the door and did two forward rolls before leaping up, and brandishing his wand. Tonks just looked at Sirius with a look that said Why-the-hell-did-you-just-do-a-forward-roll-you-complete-weirdo, and Remus just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Is he always like this?" Tonks whispered

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I've never noticed how weird he was before."

"Yeah. He is much more weirder than he lets on to."

"I could believe that. Does this happen often."

"You won't be surprised, but yes it does. Almost every day."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Very difficultly. But after sev-" Remus was interrupted by Sirius, who had been oblivious to their conversation. Calling

"Its Ok guys, its all safe. I've checked it."

Tonks and Remus just grinned at each, turned and walked into the room. The room was quite wide, but had no windows. One wall had a bookcase all over it, but layers of dust covered all the books, some looked fragile enough to crumble away at just a light touch.

There was a desk in one corner which filled up most of the second wall. Next to it was a file cabinet, which had rusted over and still more dust.

Paintings lined the wall, all of people of the black family line. They looked dull and gaunt. They had no crinkle lines, indicating they rarely smiled. Remus made a mental note, to never ask Sirius about members of his family. _Ever._

They spent the first half hour, in comfortable silence. It would have continued, but a certain someone, decided to start humming. It was fine for the first few minutes. But after a few minutes Remus couldn't take it anymore. He stopped cleaning the rug with his wand and glared at the back of Sirius's head.

"Could you _stop_ that Sirius. It is so annoying." Remus demanded

Sirius just smirked and out of the corner of Remus's eye he saw Tonks look up from the book she was skimming over.

"Gosh someone's grumpy. I'll stop it if it pleases you. _Your Highness."_ Sirius said sarcastically

It was Remus's turn to smirk. "Yes it does please me Peasant." Sirius just glowered at him, but Remus had looked back at the rug, thinking about the best spell to use on it, when Sirius spoke again.

_He really needs to learn to shut his mouth and stop talking. No that won't ever happen. He needs to learn to at least think about what he says. Nope. Still won't evern happen. Remus mused_

"You know, Moony. I think I know what your problem is." Remus turned towards Sirius expectantly, as did Tonks, but Sirius was facing the wall as he spoke. "I think that it's your time of the month Moony."

Remus's jaw dropped open in disbelief, that his friend was so stupid. Behind him he heard Tonks start to laugh hysterically. Then Remus had an idea. He turned behind him and grabbed the biggest book he saw first, grabbed it and turned back to face Sirius.

"You must be right Padfoot. I don't know how I didn't realise it before." Remus sighed dramtically.

Sirius just said. "Told you. But Moony it isn't like you to say I'm right. Are you ok?"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little ill."

"Yes, you look very pale Remus." Tonks added. Smirking a little.

Sirius turned around, only to be hit in the face, very painfully I might add, by a large book. He staggered backwards and his hand clutched at open air hoping to find the edge of something, but finding nothing fell backwards onto the floor.

He sat up a few moments later, to find Tonks and Remus continuing on with their tasks, but he spied smiles on both their faces.

"What in the name of Merlin, was that for?" Sirius asked incredulously, cautiously prodding his nose, and wincing in pain. "I think you broke my nose."

"Yes but I feel so much better now, because you're hurt and not so cocky anymore. Eh Padfoot." Remus said smirking, not even looking up.

"I hate you Moony." Sirius said disdainfully.

"Mmm. What was that Padfoot?"

"I hate you" He said louder.

"What?"

"I hate you." He half shouted.

"Sirius, stop speaking so quietly, I can't hear you."

"I HATE YOU." Sirius roared.

"That's good." Remus said.

Tonks sat there watching the two. It was so funny just watching them argue, you could see the friendship there, no matter how much one annoyed the other one, it was still there. She decided to contribute.

Tonks looked over at Sirius. "Hey Sirius, your hairs a little messed up at the back."

Tonks and Remus had to cover there ears at the shriek that made its way out of Sirius's mouth.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID MOONY. YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" Sirius Shrieked again before running from the room.

The moment he was out of earshot, the two left in the room burst into laughter at their friends antics.

When they had calmed down, they set back on the task of cleaning, but this time talking.

"Tell me about yourself." Remus asked Tonks softly with a smile on his lips. As long the subject stayed away from him. He didn't like talking about himself. Never had and never would.

Tonks looked thoughtful for a moment before starting. "Well…I'm related to Sirius, because my Mother was his cousin, but she was 'banished'." Tonks used air quotes around the word banished. "because she married a muggle-born, my dad Ted Tonks. But overall I don't think she cared. I don't really like my family." Remus chuckled at this. "Well you wouldn't either if you had Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy as your aunts, and a fool of a mother who called their child _Nymphadora_.

But Anyway I was in Hufflepuff at school, which was nice anyway. I really wanted to get into Gryffindor. But I suppose any house apart from Slytherin is a good house. Once I left school, I started to train to become an Auror. I passed the Concealment and Disguise portion with flying colours, but Tracking and Stealth was a Shamble, I nearly failed it….." Tonks continued to chatter.

Remus just sat there and listened intently. He enjoyed listening to her. This was how they spent the rest of the afternoon just sitting there and talking about themselves.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. To be honest I'm not overly happy with this chapter. But I think its one of the longest which is ironic.**

**Anyway I was thinking about writing a Christmas special one shot on another couple from HP or the Marauders. Leave me your ideas in the reviews please or you could PM I don't mind.**

**I'm really tired because I wrote this late at night and so I hope you actually liked this chapter**

**I have a poll on my profile about HP couples so could you go vote on it please. Thanks for reading**

**rebma xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. You should all know the drill by now. :) **

* * *

Remus sat on his bed. Head bent over his book, _Secrets of the Darkest Arts _by Owle Bullock, trying to ignore Sirius. Once again.

Sirius was currently seated in the arm chair opposite the door, by the window. Instead of sitting like normal people would, he was sitting upside down. Legs hanging off the back of the chair, and head dangling over the bottom of it. _It's not like he is normal though is it? _Remus thought irritably.

He was trying to ignore how much Sirius was fidgeting. He knew his friend didn't feel comfortable with silence, (he had always been loud and liked that) but for once in his life, could he at least just stop moving or complaining.

There was almost an aura of frustration, radiating off Sirius. Remus knew that Sirius was getting impatient and would explode soon. But for all Remus cared he could. At this point in time, Remus wasn't exactly fond of his friend.

For one, he had been enjoying his time with Tonks, _alone_, when Sirius barged in and started moaning and complaining about his nose. Interrupting Remus and Tonks. She just laughed it off, but Remus through small glares at him, every so often.

"Mooooonnnnyyy…." Sirius's whining voice broke through his reprieve. _Just ignore him. Ignore him, before you break his nose again. _Remus thought, gritting his teeth.

"Moony?" Sirius asked again.

_Ignore him. _Remusrepeated again in his head

"Moony? Moony? Moony?" Sirius continued.

_Shut up Padfoot! _Remus mentally warned.

"Moony? Moony? Moony? Moo-" But he was interrupted by Remus giving him a death glare and hissing.

"Would you just _shut up_ Padfoot!"

"But I'm bored….." He trailed off.

Remus just looked at him, wondering why this was now his concern. "So?"

The look he got back, was one of incredulity. It would have been funny, had Remus not been so annoyed at Sirius.

Sirius just replied, getting over Remus's obliviousness. "We're the last two (apart from the traitor) Marauders left. We could cause any mischief we want.

"I'm trying to read Padfoot. Plus you haven't stopped irritating me since, we stopped cleaning."

"You're no fun anymore Remus."

"I am actually. For one, I am a Marauder. Two I don't really want to do anything with you at the moment. And three I was having fun with Tonks when you came barging in."

He just snickered. "So Dora's more fun than me and my wonderful hair?" He faked a pout.

Remus was considering throwing a book at him again, except the only book within reach was the one he was reading, and he didn't really want to damage it on Sirius's thick head. He took a deep breath.

"She is." He answered simply, burying his head in his book again.

There was a few moments of silence. Remus looked up (Sirius would have made another comment by now. But he hadn't. And that was suspicious for Sirius.) when he jumped. Startled by the fact that Sirius was now inches in front of him.

"How the hell did you get over here that fast?" He asked surprised.

Sirius just grinned and tapped his noise. This time Remus couldn't help it. He started battering Sirius with his book. Sirius held his arms up in defence and shrieked "Not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and the said door opening. Nymphadora Tonks stood, leaning against the door frame, taking in the scene before. She burst out laughing after a brief moment. Her hair turned a light yellow colour.

Remus grinned at her. "Do you want to help?" He asked her innocently, inclining his head at the umbrella leaning against the cupboard.

However Sirius saw his inclination and his eyes widened, he leapt off the bed and scurried back to his chair. Away from his best friend and book.

"I'd love to, but I think I'd end up hurting someone else. Plus I think you did a good enough job ." She replied, her grin widened at Sirius's scared look.

Sirius whimpered from the corner, clutching his hair. "Look what you did to my poor hair. You, my friend need anger management." He pulled out a hair brush from his pocket, as Remus growled at him.

Tonks closed the door and bounced over to sit on the edge of Remus's bed.

He smiled at her, and she did the same back. Her hair slowly faded back to her signature, bubblegum pink.

"What are you doing here visiting?" Remus asked, checking his book over for damage, making a mental note to make Sirius pay for any damage whatsoever.

She sighed and pulled a dramatic expression onto her face. "It was awful, all those serious people down there- and don't you dare make that joke Black-" Tonks shot Sirius a friendly, which made it look eviler, glare just as he opened his mouth. "anyway, I couldn't stand it for much longer and came looking for you two. Thought you might be a bit of fun." She shrugged. "Wasn't disappointed though." She added grinning.

"I should hope not." Sirius walked over cautiously, glancing at Remus. But Remus was occupied at placing a marker between the pages of his book, and putting it away.

Sirius sat down next to Tonks. "Do you know what Remus told me, Dora?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the nickname she had been given by Sirius. "Of course I do."

He had not been expecting this answer, and was slightly thrown at this. He recovered quickly however and his usual smirk, took it's place on his face again. "What did he say then?"

Tonks glanced at Remus ,who was situated behind Sirius, and he mouthed at her 'You are more fun than him.' She turned towards Sirius, who hadn't noticed anything and replied "He told you that I am more fun than you." She smirked this time, and Remus snorted from behind her.

"How ,in the name of Merlin, did you know that?" He asked shock, obvious in his features.

Rolling her eyes, she responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can read your mind. Obviously. Duh."

"No you can't." Sirius said.

"Yes I can." Tonks retorted.

"No. You can't." Sirius countered.

"Yes I can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Then how did I know what Remus told you?" She asked, smirking.

"Ummm…..well…." He trailed off, once again, trying to think of a rebuke.

Remus decided to contribute to this conversation. "I think she beat you in this one, Padfoot."

He grumbled something inaudible and crossed his arms over his chest, like a five year old. Remus knew he would get over it eventually, but it usually took a few hours for him to get over it.

Deciding to move on, Remus leaned back on the bedrest, and looked at Tonks. "Do you want to carry on from earlier on?" Remus asked her. Hoping secretly she would say yes.

Tonk's eyes brightened and she nodded eagerly. Pulling her legs up from the floor and crossing them. She turned her body towards Remus. "It's your turn now."

Remus felt a little dread run through him. He never liked talking about himself. He had no idea where to start. Tonks sensing this said "Just start like I did, your house at school, parents, stuff like that. I won't judge. Promise." Remus smiled at how childlike she could be. "I won't even laugh. I promise again." She did the zip, lock and throw the key over the shoulder motion. Remus chuckled and started.

"Well…..I was in Gryffindor house at school, prefect from fifth year to seventh-" He was interrupted by Tonks asking.

"Didn't you get to be Head boy?" She asked this before realising her mistake. She clamped her hands over her mouth and muttered 'sorry'. Remus chuckled again. "It's fine. James Potter beat me to it. I didn't really want to be Head boy anyway. He made a good Head boy." He looked at her seeing if she wanted to ask another question. She shook her head and Remus continued.

"On the way to Hogwarts I met, that Idiot over there" He gestured behind him. "James and _Peter." _He spat Peter's name and clenched his fist a little. That little traitor…..

Tonks patiently put her hand up. Remus noticed and the anger in him just went. He laughed again at Tonks and she grinned back. She put her hand down and asked "What about your transformations?"

"My parents were hesitant about me going to the school, you know, because of what I am. But Dumbledore encouraged me to go to Hogwarts. He said he had it sorted That's what the whomping willows for. There's a secret entrance in it, that leads to the shrieking shack. Madam Pomfrey took me out about half an hour before and I had my transformations." He looked at her and saw she was paying rapt attention.

"How did you become a werewolf?" She asked curiously.

He looked down at his shoes before answering. "My father insulted the werewolf Fenrir Greyback." He heard Tonks intake of breath "Fenrir decided to get revenge on my Father by biting me. My father's never forgiven himself and to be honest neither have I. I've forgiven him but there's still a feeling of resentment that I can't get over."

"What happened to your parents?"

"My mother died of a disease. My Father died of old age about 4 years ago. I'm fine about it " He added the last part noticing Tonks opening her mouth. She looked down thoughtfully. A look of realisation crossed onto her face.

"So the shrieking shack isn't haunted. It was you howling and stuff?" She remarked.

Remus nodded and she asked another question. "Who knew about you being a werewolf?"

"Well James Potter and Sirius over there worked it out in second year. They pieced together my disappearances and the time of the month. Plus my excuse was always the same and didn't really work well. They told Peter and they accepted it. Then Lily, James's wife, figured it out in fifth year, but didn't tell any of us until seventh."

"How did people react?"

"They all reacted fine. They were Ok with it. I was shocked. I expected them to run away screaming. To go and tell everyone and I would get kicked out of school. Or look at me with disgust. They didn't care. They didn't anyone. They treated me like normal. I at least expected them to distant themselves or ignore or-or…." Remus started to ramble. Tonks interrupted him by throwing a pillow at his face.

He looked at her, with a half amused expression and what-was-that-for expression. Noting his expression she explained "You were rambling. You have to let it go Remus. Some people will be Ok with what you are, and some won't. That's life. Deal with it." She said the last part determinedly.

Remus smiled at her. She moved up to sit next to him. "Everyone, or mostly everyone, in the order are fine with what you are. Sure there are some people who hate you and would rather you not be here-" At this, Remus rolled his eyes and muttered "Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

She bumped his shoulder and continued "-But they aren't worth listening to."

"Fine Fine." Remus said reluctantly.

Tonks gave him a smug smile. "Anyway, what was Sirius and James like. I never met James and Sirius might have been different. But I doubt Sirius has changed."

Remus smiled. "James was cocky and arrogant. But really nice if you got to know him. Lily hated him but got to know him in seventh year, when he toned down his ego. Sirius is pretty much the same. Stupid and immature, obsessed with his hair." She laughed.

He decided to ask her a question at this point. "What were _you _like at school?"

Tonks groaned. "I was more clumsier than now. Honestly, I fell about ten times a day. I got Ok grades I suppose. But I wasn't like, top of the class. _Any_ class.

"You became an Auror didn't you?" Remus pointed out.

She laughed again. "True."

"I got sent on a mission once, where I had to track someone. Let me tell you, It didn't end well. It didn't last very long either. I haven't been sent out on a mission ,like that, since."

Remus was chuckling, he could imagine what happened. "Have you had any accidents at work?"

She just sighed. "Don't laugh, but once I lost this thing, I can't remember what it was called, but it was charmed to follow you around. We all had one, we had to test them out for the day. Anyway it was behind me and I was reading something, and I looked around and it was gone. I spent an hour looking for it. But I didn't find. _Shut up!_" She said to Remus who was trying not to laugh, but failing.

"But _how_ could you lose something that was _charmed _to follow you?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know. It was probably faulty or something. It wasn't my fault." She said trying to defend herself.

Remus was going to reply but Sirius voice interrupted "It's time for dinner." Remus mentally groaned, Sirius had the worst timing, he was having a nice conversation again with Tonks, and he goes and interrupts. _Again._ He also didn't think he could bare the Wealsey twins and Sirius's teasing. Sirius would be back to normal at dinner.

He felt Tonks sag against his shoulder, and felt a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. _It's probably just me feeling hungry._ He thought trying to find a logical reason for it.

Tonks got off the bed, stretched and grabbed Remus wrist. She dragged him out of the door calling over her shoulder to Sirius "C'mon snuffles."

Remus had one last glance at Sirius, whose expression was of shock, before he was being dragged down the stairs. "How did you know about that nickname?"

Tonks smirked "Ron told me about it?"

She was definitely more fun to be around at the moment than Sirius.

* * *

**So that was the fifth chapter. It was quite long and more Tonks as well. I hope you liked that. **

**Anyway I hope you all had a good Christmas. I have a Christmas story on my profile. So if you want to check it out you can. As some of you probably know by now, I have a poll on my profile and if you could vote….thanks.**

**Thank you to cc4s, Doc95 and hervissa for reviewing the last chapter. **

**I was thinking about doing a Next generation fic, because I am totally obsessed with them. ****So leave your ideas, answers, requests in the comments.**

**I might update on Saturday or Sunday, depends on how I feel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please Review on your way out.**

**rebma xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thank you to cc4s and Doc95 and to the guest who reviewed last time. **

It had been a week and a half since Tonks had dragged him from the room, and Remus was sitting next to Tonks ,who was sitting next to Ginny, on the sofa.

Remus, Tonks, Sirius and the Weasley twins were sitting in another one of the sitting rooms. It was the largest sitting room in the house. They were all expected to clean, but they had been here for an hour already and no cleaning had been done whatsoever.

Not that Remus hadn't tried. He, Tonks, Ron and Ginny had been trying to clean, but the twins and Sirius (who would've thought?) had had other ideas. The rest hadn't even bothered to complain.

"Do that thing with your nose again, Tonks." Ginny requested from next to her.

Remus smiled and moved over to where Sirius was sitting with the Twins. Spotting Remus, Sirius threw his arms around his neck and fake cried. " Oh Moony! Where have you been?"

He was bewildered at Sirius behaviour, and so were the twins, who Remus could see laughing hysterically. He carefully removed Sirius's arms from around his neck and sat down.

"Avoiding you." He answered simply.

Sirius sat down on Remus lap. "But why? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Shoving Sirius off his lap.

He got a glare in return. "But I'm Sirius."

"You just answered my question." Remus said smirking.

He left Sirius with a confused expression on his face, and turned to twins, who had recovered somewhat.

"Are you actually going to clean, or sit around listening to this idiot?"

"It's actually quite funny listening to him." Fred answered.

"Yea. He doesn't know what he's saying half the time." George added grinning.

Remus smiled. "What were you talking about before I got here?"

George and Fred grinned at each other. "We were discussing how you and Sirius were part of the Marauders. Also you created the Marauders Map."

"Ahh. So you figured out the nicknames thing?"

They both nodded. "Sirius there was bragging how he was the best Marauder and the genius behind it all."

"Don't believe what Sirius said. I was the genius behind it all. He doesn't know what a library is, so how would he know. Isn't that right, Padfoot?" He asked Sirius, nudging his side with his foot.

Before he could answer, his name was called from across the room. He looked over and found Tonks calling to him. She held in her hand a book. "Catch" She said, before throwing it to him.

Of course, Tonks being Tonks added with no coordination, can't throw either. The book wasn't thrown far enough for Remus to catch it. But managed to throw it far enough to land on Sirius's head.

"OW!" Sirius cried.

"Oh my Merlin, I'm sorry Sirius." Tonks said with a apologetic expression.

Sirius just glared at her and everyone else in the room. Everybody in the room, with the exception of Tonks (though she was trying not to) and Sirius, were clutching their sides, from laughing so much.

It took five minutes for everyone to calm down. Tonks was still apologizing profusely and Sirius was still glowering at everyone, muttering things under his breath.

"What is it? Go against Sirius day?" He muttered darkly.

"It seems as though it is, doesn't it Fred?" George asked, winking at Fred.

"Yea it does." Fred replied, catching on to what ever George was planning.

Let me take that Sirius." Fred asked Sirius walking over to Sirius and grabbing that book. As Fred was turning around, George let out a high pitched scream, making everyone jump. Including Fred, who dropped the book, onto Sirius's head _again_.

"OW! What the hell is with everyone. You're all trying to kill me!" He exclaimed dramatically. He was clutching his head.

Fred and George couldn't answer from laughing too much. But Remus was able to string out some words "That's…..a…bit…dramatic….don't you….think?"

Tonks had joined in the laughter this time. "You kinda deserve it, though Sirius."

Sirius's answer was to just glower at here, and resume muttering under his breath. He got up and stormed out of the room, grumbling curses at everyone there.

Half an hour later, they had all started the cleaning. Sirius had rejoined them, (Still muttering every so often) and they were all working at different places in the room.

Remus was working on cleaning the bookcase. He was just vacuuming off the dust, holding his breath, when Tonks came bounding over. He smiled at how cheerful she always seemed.

"Wotcher!" She said cheerily.

"How are you so cheerful?" He asked her tiredly.

"I just am. Anyway do you want any help?"

He thought quickly. On one hand he wanted to spend time with her. But on the other hand, her clumsiness would most likely make more of a mess, and they would spend even longer cleaning. Making his decision he spoke.

"Sure"

Tonks beamed at him and started on the cupboard next to him. They spent the next few minutes in silence. Remus undusting (A/N I couldn't think of another word.) and Tonks in the cupboard cleaning. Suddenly Remus decided to break the silence to ask her a question.

"Why don't you like your name?" He asked her thoughtfully, tilting his head slightly.

He heard a thud, and a muffled "Ow!" Tonks emerged from the cupboard, wearing a sheepish smile and rubbing her head. Remus raised his eyebrows at her. After staring at her for a minute she relented "I just hit my head. It's not like it an unusual thing. Is it?" He chose not to answer her question.

"What did you ask me?"

"Oh yea. Why don't you like your name? First name." His head unconsciously titling to the side.

She just shrugged and answered with a short. "I just don't."

"It's a nice name. Nymphadora." He replied.

Tonks shuddered. "Don't say it. I don't like to be called it."

"Nymphadora."

"You wouldn't want to be called Nymphadora, if you had a fool of a Mother would call a baby that." She muttered.

"What about Dora?"

She turned to him, confusion in her eyes. "What about it?"

"You could shorten Nymphadora to Dora." He answered.

"Nope." Her lips popped on the 'p'.

Remus just grinned. "Fine then." Tonks smiled at him before glaring at him when he added "_Dora_."

Tonks glowered at him. "Don't call me that."

"I think I will, Dora" His grin widened.

"Why? Why are you going to call me that?" She asked plainly.

He smirked at her. "Because it suits you. It's cute. And lastly it annoys you."

She was trying to fight a smile. "It doesn't annoy me. I actually love the name Dora. You can call me it all you want."

"Good. Because I was going to anyway."

Tonks frowned at him. "I was using reverse psychology."

Remus nodded "I knew that."

Tonks turned away mumbling "I hate you"

He burst out laughing "You don't hate me really." He laughed for several more moments before coughing, as the dust from the books settled in his throat. Tonks looked at him amusedly, before thumping him on the back repeatedly.

"Thank you." He gasped. Then looked around to see if anyone was watching. Thankfully no-one was. He turned back to Tonks, flushed.

He found Tonks giggling at what had happened. He smiled at her. _She changes moods so quickly. _

Remus just looked at her, while she laughed pondering this. He stared at her not even realising he was. He was snapped out of his daydream by Tonks voice and her hand waving in front of his face. "Remus? Remus you Ok?"

"Huh? Oh. Yea I'm fine." He replied dazedly, waving his hand at her to show it was nothing.

"Tell me what you were thinking about." She didn't ask, it was more of a request (although Remus would use the word demanded).

"Nope." Repeating how Tonks had said it earlier. Popping the 'p'.

"Please." She whined.

"No." He said in the same tone of voice.

Tonks hopped up to sit on the little table, situated besides her. "Remus."

"Nymphadora."

"_Don't call me that!_" Tonks hissed at him.

"Sorry Dora." He said, not looking or sounding sorry at all.

"_Remus_."

"_Dora."_

"Shut up."

"Sorry. Can't I call you Dora? Please?"

Tonks sighed in defeat. "Fine. You can call me Dora if you promise to _never_ call me Nymphadora" She grimaced as she said that "ever again. Understood."

Remus stood in front of her(she was still sitting on the table) ,and was trying to fight a smile, hopefully successfully.

Either he succeeded at fighting his smile, or Tonks just ignored him. She sat there staring at him expectantly. He tried to stare her down, but she was beating him.

As his eyes began to water, he said exasperatedly "Fine! Fine."

"Yay!" She squealed, clapping her hands together. She moved to get off the table. But as she jumped down, her foot knocked the stand. The table fell and the vase on top smashed.

Everyone turned to stare. But seeing Tonks standing there, hands clamped over her mouth, apologies coming from behind her hand, they all rolled their eyes and returned to whatever they had been doing previously. Sirus just smirked and said "It was too good to be true. She had gone half an hour without an incident. We were all getting hopeful for nothing."

Tonks glared at him, but Ginny whacked him upside the head, in retaliation for Tonks.

"Thank you Ginny." Tonks said smiling widely at her.

Ginny grinned back. "He needed it really. It might've knocked some sense into him."

"I doubt that." Tonks laughed.

Sirius scowled and mumbled something about women, violence and abuse Sirius day. Remus laughed at his friend. Sirius's death galre shut him up though.

He turned away from Tonks and rolled his eyes at the girl's antics. He picked the table up, placing it as it had been before, and pointed his wand at the vase, muttering "_Reparo._" The remnants of the vase flew upwards and formed the vase again, landing lightly in the middle of the table.

Remus faced Tonks again and chuckled at the sight. She was biting her lip, a sheepish expression on her face.

"You know what? I think I'll just sit down for the rest of the cleaning. Not touching anything."

"I think that's best." He said, still chuckling.

Nodding she cautiously sat down, her back leaning against the cupboard she was cleaning, crossing her legs.

Remus turned back to the bookcase, standing a safe distance back, so as not to choke on the dust.

Tonks who was playing with a stray piece of carpet.

"Remusss?" Tonks asked.

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Do you want to play a game?" She questioned, merrily.

"Depends on what it is." He replied, turning back to bookcase.

"mmmmmhhhhhhmmmm." Came the answer.

"What game do you want to play Tonks?" He asked, not really paying attention to her.

"Oh, yea. Um Eye-Spy."

"What?" Remus said, turning around and giving her, his undivided attention.

"I heard these muggle children talking about it. I was walking past. And they were explaining it, and it sounded like fun, so I thought we could try it." She shrugged.

"Dora" she didn't express anything at his new name for her. He was going to love using the new name for her. "Do you know how to play?"

She shook her head. "Not really. That's what I was going to ask you about."

"Well. You pick something you can see, it can be anything, and you have to say 'I spy with my little eye, something beginning with' and then you say the first letter of the thing you chose. You can't tell me what the word is. I try and guess what the word is. Don't tell me what the word is until I say I give up. Ok? Understood?" Remus asked her.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. I think I get it. Ok lets play." She added the last part excitedly. "I get the first go."

Remus chuckled and nodded. Tonks scanned the room and picked something. "Ok I got something. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'I'."

Remus settled down next to her, and start looking around the room "Ummm Instruments?"

"Nope." She said grinning. Once again popping her 'p'

"Do you always pop your up's?" Remus asked her

"Yep." Popping her p again.

"Anyway, it's not Instrument?" He asked again.

"Nope."

"Insects?" He tried again.

"Nuh uh."

"Island?"

"No-What? Where is an Island?" She scanned the room for an Island.

Remus laughed "No there's a map over there. There are Islands on it."

"Oh. Well I guess you knew it wasn't Islands from my reaction."

"Yes. Hmmmm." Remus scanned the room again before saying. "I give up."

"Yay!" Tonks squealed again, pleased at winning her first try at the game.

"So what was the word?" Remus asked curiously.

Tonks pointed at Sirius and said simply "Idiot."

Remus laughed "Well, I can't disagree or anything."

Tonks suddenly groaned from beside him.

He turned around "You Ok?"

"Ugh. I've just remembered Moody is going to send me on a mission for the order. I have to track someone."

"What's so bad about that?"

" _Track _Remus _Track_."

"Oh yea. I remember. Who's going with you? I'm sure they'll be able to cover you from harm." He smirked, but it faded when he saw Tonk's desperate face.

"What is if I mess up? What if I get hurt? What if they take me someone? What happens if they trick? What if I spill something important about the order?" She had started rambling now.

Remus put his arm around her (ignoring the fluttery feelings in his stomach. He could figure those out later.) to calm her down. "Hey it'll be Ok. You'll do fine. Moody wouldn't have sent you, if he didn't think you could handle it."

She breathed deeply, leaning slightly into his shoulder. "Ok…..Ok. Remus" She looked up at him. He nodded at her to continue. "Will you come on the mission with me?"

He looked at her, hesitating before answering. He couldn't say no to the look on her face. "Ok. I'll go with you."

Tonks squealed and threw her arms around his neck "Thank you. Thank you!"

Remus hugged her back, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"What's going on here?" Sirius Black's voice said from above them.

They both pulled away flustered and started to explain.

**Helllo. Happy new years (eve) for tomorrow and the next day. I hope you have a good start to the year.**

**Can I just say, this was the most difficult chapter to write. It took me two days to write and my usual chapters take a half a day to a day. But I just couldn't think of what to write. Anyway enough of my complaining.**

**I'm watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. At the moment this is my favourite HP movie. Because it has more friendship moments between the golden trio. Also it's just funnier. But I don't like how awkward they made it between Harry and Ginny compared to the books. I have to say, I always prefer the books to the movies.**

**Yea…..I hope you liked the Remus and Tonks fluff. Remus has got a new nickname for Tonks, which I kinda liked.**

**Yea. Thanks for reading this Authors note if you did, I understand if you didn't. Thanks for reading. Please review on your way out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Before we start I want to say thank you to cc4s, Doc95, KeepCalmAndMarryAMarauder (btw I love your name. I love all of them, apart from Peter of course.) Kerd151, Faulty and Kendall. I think the last ones are guests, but thanks anyway.**

**Oh! And to Doc95. I listened to Molotov Jukebox and my favourite song so far is Tick Tock. Thanks for recommending them to me, I really like them.**

* * *

"Ok. Is it my go again?"

Remus sighed. Him and Tonks were sitting crouched down, behind a bush. They were watching a house. Apparently, according to a source of Mad eye's, the Death Eaters were using this as a meeting point. Tonks was supposed to be doing this alone, but Remus had promised to join her.

Mad Eye didn't even hesitate to send Remus with Tonks. He had secretly thought it was because, Mad eye thought Tonks might do something to either endanger herself, the order or the mission. He hadn't of course told her that, but had agreed, with this idea. It had been one of the reasons he had even agreed to go. But there were lots of over good things that made up for her clumsiness.

They had been watching the house for about three hours so far. And they had talked a lot. (Well mostly Tonks, he had just asked questions, for her to answer.) After finishing talking (after an hour and a half), they had settled into comfortable silence, which had been broken by Tonks, almost as soon as it had started. Not that Remus minded, he loved how chatty she was. He found it cute.

Tonks had suggested they play eye-spy. She loved the game after playing it last time. He had just had his go. They were running out of things to spy. It was all bare landscape or countryside, so not much to work with.

"Yep. I don't think you have much to chose from anymore." he said lightly.

She smiled "Don't think that yet, Remmy."

Remus groaned at this new nickname. "Why call me that? Where did you even think of it?"

Tonks laughed. "Well I think I'll call you Remmy or Remus, depends on how I feel." She shrugged before continuing "Considering how you now call me 'Dora'. Anyway I remembered Sirius calling you that, when you arrived. It was funny."

Remus scowled, and made a mental note to kill Sirius when he got back. But he couldn't tell her to stop calling him that. After all he had made her let him call her Dora. He didn't like the name. In fact he hated it. Instead of snapping at her, he just turned his back and ignored her.

Tonks laughed once again. "Awww, is ickle Remmy upset?" She was teasing him now, he knew it.

He didn't answer, just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh!" She cried suddenly, making Remus jump. He recovered quickly though. Making sure she couldn't see he had responded to her.

"I have an idea for eye-spy." Hoping he would ask her what it is, she waited a moment, before continuing when he didn't make any acknowledgement towards her.

"I really don't care if you're ignoring me. You know I'll just keep talking. I've had plenty of practice talking to myself. My Dad used to just block me out, when I started babble, so I'm fine talking to myself. People just peg me as that sort of person." She had started to ramble now, but she stopped.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, before remembering what she was going to say. "Anyway. I eye-spy with my little eye, something beginning with…M…I and R. **(A/N This is what I do in a game of eye-spy. No one in my family plays with me anymore. You can probably see why. :D)** Three words. Ok guess." She sat back smirking.

Remus had already started to silently guess in his head. She knew he would guess, or try, or whatever he was doing. Sirius had told her about him. She knew Sirius would never give up (being apart of the Marauders). So she knew Remus wouldn't either.

"Thought of anything yet? Or was it too hard for you?" She asked innocently, trying not to laugh, at the concentration on his face.

"Shut up Dora." He said glancing around them.

Tonks clapped her hands together, happily and grinned. "I knew I could get you to talk to me. Ha! Anyway, got any idea?"

"Nope."

"Fine then. It's pretty obvious though."

"Whatever."

"Sulk then. It doesn't bother me. It makes this job more entertaining."

"Shut up, Dora."

She laughed again. She seemed to laugh a lot around him. She had got used to him calling her Dora now. In fact, she even kind of liked him, having a nickname for her. But Tonks pushed that thought out of her mind.

"Of course Remmy."

He just shook his head and continued to search the places around them. Tonks giggled before turning her face back to the house. A small smile on her face.

They spent the next several minutes in silence, except for Tonks, sniggering every once in a while. Remus still had the same concentrated look on his face.

"Ok." Remus said eventually. Breaking the silence. "I need a hint. I can't think of anything."

"Hmmm. It's near me." She said, without taking her eyes of the house. But her smile widened, slightly.

Remus quickly looked around. There was nothing near her, or him that begun with M, I or R. Or at least anything.

He looked at her face, and even though she was facing forwards he could see her smirk. He really wished he didn't have to do this, but he couldn't _not_ know what it was. "Fine. You win. What was it?"

Tonks was startled by Remus's voice. She had been thinking about something else, and was pushed back into reality. "Hmmm?"

"What was the M, I, R thing?"

She smiled at him mischievously "Lets play another game!"

"Tell me what it was first."

"Nuh uh." She said shaking her head. "I'll tell you when we get back from the mission."

"But I _need_ to know." He replied, staring at her.

"Nope." She looked away from him. Several moments went by, and Remus was _still_ staring at Tonks, wide eyed.

Tonks at this point, was struggling not to laugh. Eventually she had to stop him. "Will you stop staring at me!" She cried and the next moment burst out laughing.

Remus joined in to, he was glad he had come and joined her. "What are you talking abo-" He cut off suddenly and snapped his head towards the house.

Tonks stopped laughing and turned her head towards the house as well. A quick glance over the house, showed her nothing. She scrunched up her eyes, trying to see closer. Still she couldn't see anything. She looked at Remus who's eyes were trained on the third floor right window. (There were four floors in total.) Tonks looked back and once again, couldn't see anything wrong.

"Remus? What happened? What did you see?" Tonks demanded.

"There's someone, or something, people, whatever I don't know. Anyway there's something in there."

She thought for a moment before getting to her feet. She stretched and could hear her joints pop. They had been sitting down for ages. A sudden thought struck her. _I haven't fallen over, or dropped, or wrecked anything in three hours. Must be a record. I have to tell Sirius later._

Remus glanced up at her, and frowned. He grabbed her arm and tried to pull her down. "Where are you going? Mad-eye said to wait at least five hours, before doing anything."

"Well, if we don't do anything now. The people, or things, might get away." She reasoned. "Plus I'm a tad bored, no offence."

He cracked a smile at her, before turning serious again. "What if there are more than one people. Lets just assume they're people." He added quickly, seeing Tonks open her mouth to object. "We'll be outnumbered. And then will most likely get hurt, even killed."

_Dammit! Why does he have to be so good at reasoning? _She thought angrily. "Well, I'm going in anyway." She wrenched her arm from his grasp and started to walk around the tree-line to the house.

Without thinking about it, Remus stood up and ran to join. He was **not** going to let anything hurt her. He was supposed to keep her out of harms way. And wasn't he doing a great job. _Why is she so bloody stubborn?_ He thought bitterly.

"Dora, wait up." Remus called to her.

Thankfully she stopped and waited for him to catch up, not questioning why he was coming, all of a sudden. Together they skirted around the trees, towards the left side of the house. Approaching the house, Remus pushed Tonks behind him. "Let me go first."

"Excuse me. I can handle myself. I _am_ a trained Auror." She crossed her arms and glowered at him.

"I am a werewolf. I have heightened senses. I can see better in the light than you can_, _plus better hearing."

She stopped glowering. "Why didn't you tell me about the heightened sense's thing?"

Remus stared at her again. "Didn't you already know about it?"

"Yes. But you could've still told me."

"But you already knew, so there's no point in telling you again."

"Still, we talked about you being a werewolf, and not once did you mention the heightened senses thing."

"You already knew. Why did I have to tell you?"

"It would've have been nice of you to trust me enough, to tell me."

"Three things. One, It wasn't even relevant to what we were talking. We talking about how I felt and how I dealt with it at Hogwarts. Two I do trust you and Three, why are we even arguing about this?"

She shrugged. "Maybe you should go in?"

"Fine. But wait out here till I call you in." He heard her mutter something about, being able to handle herself. Shaking his head he turned the handle to the door. He pushed it gently open and stepped inside, wand raised.

"_Lumos_" He murmured. The end of his wand lit up and he checked the room, before turning to beckon Tonks inside. Only to find she was already inside, standing by the stairs, which led to the next floor.

"What do you not understand about 'wait outside, until I say it's safe', do you not understand?" He hissed at her.

She smirked. "I'm not a damsel in distress Remus. Gosh Remus, I thought I told you I could handle myself."

"Are you serious?"

She shook her head. "Nope." She popped her 'p' _again_. "I'm Tonks, Sirius is at Grimmauld Place." She grinned at him.

Remus groaned. "That is such a stupid joke. Anyway, lets just go upstairs. _Nox_." And the light from his wand went out.

With Tonks leading the way, they made it onto the second floor. Doors lined the hallway. Four doors on either side. Tonks took left and he, right. It was bright enough on the floor, that they hadn't needed _Lumos _again. Remus had finished before Tonks, and doubled back to join her. She was on her last door now.

"It's locked." She said in answer to Remus's raised eyebrow. Tonks pointed her wand at the door and muttered under her breath "_Alohomora." _With a click the door opened. It was empty had been, all the others. Only a few pieces a furniture, and a rug were left. Covered with undisturbed dust, they were satisfied that no-one was there. After she had closed the door, Tonks said, in a hushed voice "_Colloportus." _She turned the handle and it was locked, once more.

The fourth door was the same, except this door wasn't locked. Carrying on to the third floor, Remus tensed, this had been the floor, where he had seen something. They reached the end of the hallway, and peered down. There were only five doors on this floor. Two on the left side, three on the other.

There weren't any windows in the hallway, but Remus didn't want to run the risk of getting caught.

Glancing down at Tonks, he could see her outline and some features clearly. He knew she would be able to see his outline, but not the rest. He nudged her side and whispered "Together this time."

He heard her sigh and saw her head nod. It was a moment before she whispered back "Yes."

They walked down the hall to the first one on their left and entered. It was almost a copy of the rooms, they had seen downstairs. Remus looked over at the window. No change, that was noticeable. This had been the room though. Just as he was going to mention this to Tonks though, he heard a floorboard creak from outside. He looked quickly at Tonks, who looked back. She had heard it as well then. She motioned to her wand and back to the door. Remus nodded.

Tip-toeing to the door, but before leaving, he whispered to Tonks, "Shield charm first."

He didn't get a response because she had left the room. Remus not a second behind her. He heard voices yell _"STUPEFY!"_

"_PRTOEGO!" _He and Tonks shouted. The red lights bounced off the shields and as soon as they had touched off, Tonks and Remus were already shouting the next spell. One of the Stupefy spells had taken one of the Death Eaters on his side.

"_STUPEFY!"_

"_REDUCTO!"_

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

"_OBSCURO!"_

"_INCARCEROUS!" _

Remus chanced a quick glance around. There had been four Death Eaters in total. One was already down, by his own curse. Remus was duelling one, whereas Tonks was duelling two.

He turned back to his own fight when he realised the Death Eater had vanished and reappeared on the other side. Where Tonks was.

He turned around. Tonks hadn't noticed the new member. A flash of light was streaming towards her, Remus threw out his wand and shouted "_PROTEGO!" _

The light bounced off, but before he could do anything, he felt himself struck in the back by something and a distant shout, and Tonks's voice shouting something, before everthing went black.

* * *

**Hello, all. I'm back. I'm so sorry I didn't get this up yesterday, I was so busy. Well not so much on Thursday, but to be honest I couldn't be asked on Thursday, and Friday I went round my friends. Today I went somewhere without internet, (which was awful.) and I wrote some of it there. But alas! I have finished. I hope you liked it. This is the first cliffy, which is quite important. So Yep.**

**Next chapter will be in Tonks (third person) POV. It will pick up right from where this left off. If I get around 30-32 reviews, I will update on Tuesday or Wednesday. Two days before my normal update. And then update on my normal day. Also could you advertise my story. Thanks if you do.**

**Once again I have a poll on my profile, please go vote on it. I was listening to Dark Paradise by Lana del Ray. I know some people hate her, but I love her and that song is so good. **

**Please review on your way out. Thanks.**

**rebma xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. As always, it all belongs to J. .**

**Thank you to Doc95, cc4s, oldmoviewatcher, FaultyFox and Cat.**

**By the way people, cc4s has some great stories on her profile, so go check them out. Also cc4s has two SYOC stories, one about HP and another one on HG. Go submit tributes for the HG one. Thanks. **

**On with the story…**

* * *

She saw the light coming towards. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop it. She tensed up, waiting for the light to hit her. It didn't come.

Tonks opened her eyes a fraction and saw Remus falling to floor, one of the Death Eaters standing behind him, wand raised, smiling triumphantly. "REMUS!" Tonks yelled. Without thinking about it, she grabbed his wrist, squeezed her eyes shut and spun on the spot, noting the Death Eater who had got Remus, with…. She could figure that out later, It looked like Thorfinn Rowle, but she couldn't be sure. Disapperating away from the Death Eaters with a loud _crack!_

The familiar sick feeling washed over Tonks as she stumbled to the ground, landing on the soft grass. She opened her eyes to dim sunlight. Tonks sat up, then groaned, the sick feeling had subsided, but dizziness had taken its place. After a couple of seconds, the dizziness faded and Tonks took in her surroundings. She-

_Wait! Where's Remus?_ She thought frantically searching around her. Tonks found him lying about ten metres behind her, ghostly pale and unconscious. Tonks scrambled up and almost ran, to his side. Kneeling by his side, she felt his forehead. He was burning.

"Remus? Remus? Remus, wake up." She shook him slightly. He still didn't wake. Tonks could feel a tightening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_This is all my fault. What if he doesn't wake up? What if he isn't okay? What If he isn't the same again? What if he hates me now?_ Worried thoughts zoomed through Tonks's head. Automatically assuming the worst at this point. Somehow the last one hurt the most, more than the others, but she pushed it to the side, she could worry about that later. Tonks was bordering on being hysterical at the moment. _Now is not the time to be hysterical or panic Dora!_ This thought appearing out of nowhere.

She took a few deep breaths, and calmed down slightly, the panicky or anxiety or…whatever she was feeling, was still in the pit of her stomach. She stood up and looked around, just about ready to ask anyone to help, whether it was a wizard or muggle, she just needed help.

Her heart lurched as she saw the familiar gates, she was on Grimmauld place, in the park outside. _Thank Merlin, it's sunset. _She thought, sighing relieved. There was less chance she would get spotted. Not that that was going to stop her anyway.

Kneeling back down, she heaved Remus into a sitting position and threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled him up with her. She was quite small compared to him, and it was difficult, pulling him along with her. But she got through.

After several minutes, she finally got to the doorstep of number twelve Grimmauld place. With effort, she managed to knock on the door. She started nervously tapping her foot. _Come on. Come on. Why are people so slow?_ She thought anxiously.

Then footsteps walked towards the door. It seemed to take an age from Tonks point of view. Eventually the door opened, and Molly Weasley opened the door. She gasped when she saw Remus unconscious.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to ask something, but Tonks cut her off. "No time now. Later." Mrs. Weasley nodded and helped bring Remus inside.

"Lets get him upstairs. It'll be better for him." Mrs. Weasley said from the other side of Remus.

"Sure." Tonks said back. The panicky feeling was creeping in again, and she couldn't help but think of what might happen if he didn't wake up.

They reached the stairs and hauled him up one by one. Halfway up the stairs, they came across Hermione Granger. Her eyes widened at Remus's state.

"Hermione, go get the others, tell them that Remus and Tonks are back and we're on the first floor bedroom." Mrs. Weasley said urgently. Good thing too, Tonks couldn't bring herself to speak, around the lump in her throat.

Hermione nodded and ran past them down the stairs. Molly and Tonks continued up the stairs and reached the first floor bedroom. They laid Remus down on the dusty bed. Molly closed the curtains, while Tonks sat down at the end of the bed, by Remus's feet. He looked even more ill now. His face, if possible, had gotten even more paler.

It was all her fault. If she had been paying more attention to what was happening around her, then Remus wouldn't have done whatever he had done, and they wouldn't be in this situation. She put her head in her hands.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Mrs. Weasley smiling kindly down at her.

It's not your fault dear."

Tonks just shrugged and looked down. Mrs. Weasley sighed, just as the door burst open. Several order members came into the room, Sirius leading the way. His eyes widened at Remus's unconscious form, and Sirius's face paled.

"What happened?" He asked.

He got no answer. Everyone looked at Tonks but she just keep looking down. The same thought repeating in her mind _Its all my fault_.

"Tonks…" Mrs. Weasley said gently. Tonks looked up and saw all the people gathered in the room.

Breathing deeply she started to explain. "We were exploring the house-" She was cut off by Moody, who was one of the order members there saying.

"I told you not to go into the house! I said _observe_ not _explore!_" Moody snapped.

"Well Remus said he saw something. I decided to go in because what if they got away. For all I knew it was just made up. I didn't see it." Tonks said in a defence tone.

"You should have just left it and reported it to me later, or called someone!"

"Well I am perfectly capable of defending myself." She said angrily.

All of a sudden a memory of earlier flashed through her head.

_Remus pushed Tonks behind him. "Let me go first."_

"_Excuse me. I can handle myself. I _am_ a trained Auror." She crossed her arms and glowered at him._

She had told him she could handle herself. But she couldn't. He had gotten himself hurt because she couldn't protect herself. It was all her fault. This thought just came back again.

She was startled back to the present by Moody's voice snapping at her. "Are you listening to me girl?"

She glared back. "Yes I am."

"Well can you answer my question? What happened?"

"I was! But you interrupted before I could fully explain!" Tonks retorted.

"Just explain girl."

"I have a name! Its Tonks. Maybe you should use it sometimes." Tonks snapped. The anger at herself, making itself shown in her tone.

Sirius decided to intervene, sensing the argument to come. "Tonks. Why don't you just tell us what happened." If he was worried about his friend, as much as Tonks was, lets face it, he was probably more worried than Tonks was, he was good at hiding it. He face was devoid of emotion, but his voice was stronger than she had expected. Sirius's face was still paler than usual.

She glared at Moody once more, before continuing explaining. "We were exploring the house," Tonks glanced at Moody to see if he would interrupt this time. " because Remus said he had seen something from the fourth floor window. So I decided to explore, he came with me. So we investigated the first three floors. When we got to the fourth floor, we went into the room, Remus had seen something out of. Then when we came out, there were about four Death Eaters, two on either end of the hall.

We started duelling and I think Remus took out one of the Death Eaters, but I wasn't paying attention. We fought for a few more minutes, and then I saw one of the Death Eaters I was fighting, send something towards me, but I didn't see it until the last minute so-"

Tonks was once again, cut off by Moody shouting "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Making everyone in the room jump. Tonks glanced at Remus to see if he had stirred at Moody's shouting. He laid still, in the same position they had placed him in.

"How many times do I have to mention it, so you all will listen Constant Vigilance." Moody growled.

"I'm sorry, but when you're facing two Death Eaters, you shouting 'Constant Vigilance' at me doesn't really pop up." Tonks snapped, the anger once again taking over her.

Tonks took a breath, controlled her anger, and continued again. "Anyway, I didn't see until the last minute, so I couldn't do anything, but I didn't get hit, because Remus had done something. Then he feel to the floor unconscious, I grabbed his hand and disapparated." She finished with a sigh, and placed her head in her hands again.

"Did you see who the Death Eaters were?" A voice asked from in front of her.

Tonks nodded. "It looked like Thorfinn Rowle. I'm not sure."

She looked up again. Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks hadn't noticed before, were in discussion. Tonks moved her gaze to Sirius, who weakly smiled at her. Smiling back, her eyes went back to Remus again, still unconscious, still pale, but some colour had returned. She was so stupid, why did she let this happen.

Voices brought her back from her own thoughts, by Kingsley calling everyone.

"Lets go everyone, we can discuss this downstairs. Sirius you can stay if you want." Kingsley said in his deep voice. Then added as an afterthought. "You can too Tonks." Her and Sirius nodded, and everyone left apart from Molly, who started checking on Remus.

Moody's dull _clunk_ of his stick, eventually faded, and Tonks turned to Molly, who was feeling Remus's forehead. She looked at Molly, questioning her with her eyes.

Molly smiled at her. "He should be fine, but it would help if you remembered the colour of the spell, he was hit with."

Tonks shook her head. "No, sorry. I would have told you if I had."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, I'll be back later. He'll be fine dear." She squeezed Tonks's shoulder on the way out.

The door closed with a faint click. Tonks turned around to slump down in any chair she could find, but came face to face with Sirius. She shrieked and jumped a little, knocking her foot on the wooden base of the bed. "Ow!"

Sirius gave her a small grin. It seemed his normal personality had come back, after learning his friend was going to be okay.

"You should really be more careful."

Tonks glared at him. "Ha Ha." She said dryly. "You're so funny."

"I know I am."

"I was being sarcastic."

"You sarcastic? Never." Sirius said, with an astonished look on his face.

Tonks hit his arm and giggled. "You'd never have believed it, huh?"

Sirius nodded seriously **(Lol! I don't mean it in the pun way Ok?) **"Nope I wouldn't of."

"I'm sorry." Tonks said, looking down again.

A confused look came into his eyes, and he thought for a moment, before asking "What for?"

"For getting Remus hurt."

"It's not your fault, it's those stupid Death Eaters fault. If anything, this is something I can tease Remmy with."

"How?"

"He's really a hero in disguise." He grinned widely.

Tonks giggled. "I'll definitely help you, with that."

"Let's sit down. I'll teach you how to play cheat." Sirius produced a pack of cards, from his pocket.

"What's cheat?" She asked with confusion and interest.

He just grinned at her again. "That, my dear Nymphadora, is what I will teach you."

An hour later, Tonks was beating Sirius, eight games to six. It amused Tonks, to see Sirius getting fustrated. He had made her feel better since what happened to Remus. _That must have been his plan. _Tonks thought, and made a mental note to thank him later.

"You must be cheating!" Sirius's whiney voice, broke her out of her reverie.

She smirked. "That's the whole point of the game Siri." She had started using that nickname around half an hour into the game, upon discovering it annoyed him, as much as the name 'Nymphadora' annoyed her.

"Shut up. But how are you doing it?" He asked, a look of concentration on his face.

Tonks laughed loudly and reached out to pat Sirius on the head, like a dog **(Get it?)**. "That's for me to know, and you to find out, my dear Siri."

Sirius started whacking at her hands. "Not the hair. Don't touch the hair." He said in a weirdly high voice.

"Aww. Does ickle Siri not want his hair to get messed up?" She said in a baby voice.

He scowled at her, picked up his cards, looked at them and the look of concentration was back on his face.

Tonks looked at her cards again. Two Kings, one seven, two tens and an ade? _No that's not it. What is it? Ade, Space, Ace… Ace! That's it._

"Two Queens." Sirius announced, grinning.

"Two kings." Tonks said biting her lip. She always bit her lip when she lied, that had been her strategy all along, get Sirius to think she was lying. He hadn't learnt yet.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, she ducked her head down. Another one of her nervous habits.

"Cheat." He accused her.

Smirking, she turned over the last two cards. They were both Kings. Sirius groaned and glared at her, taking the whole pile.

"It's just beginners luck." He said quietly.

"Anyone could beat you." She said dismissively

"Not Remmy."

"What about me?" A voice said from behind both of them. Sirius and Tonks whipped around. Tonks spun too quickly and lost her balance, almost tripping over, but she grabbed Sirius's arm in time.

"Ow!" Sirius cried, trying to pry Tonks's hand off his arm.

"Sorry. I don't want to fall over though." Tonks said, regaining her balance, and letting go of his arm.

"Well don't pull my arm off."

"That's not possible you idiot."

"At least I don't fall over with every step I take."

"Well at least-"

"Shut up you two!" Someone interrupted them. They turned to look at Remus, who was sitting up against the wall.

"REMMY!" Sirius cried and flung himself at Remus, who was not expecting it.

"Don't….suffocate me…Padfoot." Remus gasped.

Sirius let go and took a step back. "It failed this time, but in future you won't be so lucky."

Remus looked at Tonks and smiled. She smiled back. He opened his arms. "Don't I get a hug?"

She laughed, walked over and hugged him. After a few moments, they broke apart. Tonks already missed his warmth.

"So." Remus clapped his hands together. Sirius and Tonks sat on either end of his bed. "What happened?"

Tonks opened her mouth to respond but Sirius answered before she could. "You got hit with a spell, by the Death Eater you were fighting, because you decided to save dear Nymphadora here." Tonks glared at Sirius.

Sirius smirked. "This is going to be a story to tell your kids, Moony. And my kids." He added.

Remus clutched his heart dramatically. "Mini-Sirius's? Dear Merlin, No! We have to get you neutered."

Tonks burst out laughing, while Sirius glowered at Remus. "Har Har Moony. I feel so wanted." With that he walked out of the room.

Remus smiled at Tonks, then yawned. Tonks looked at him sternly. "Sleep, now."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but she just stared at him sternly. "Sleep. You need it. Ok?"

"Fine then _Mother_." He said mockingly.

A few moments passed and he didn't move. Neither of them did.

"Why aren't you moving?" Tonks asked.

"You must be tired as well."

"No."

"Yes."

"Well, maybe a little, but I'll sleep on the floor."

Remus shook his head at her, and moved over a little. "Come lie here. It'll be fine."

She surveyed him and finally nodded. She crawled over next to him and laid her head on the pillow. Her head rolled onto her shoulder. She closed her eyes and within a few minutes she fell asleep, but not before she heard (and felt) Remus chuckling.

* * *

**Hi everyone. I am so SO sorry for being late in this update. It's just that I am back at school now, and it's exhausting, I have loads of homework, and an important stage in our education (which is how the school put it). So I've had so much homework. I had to finish two assessments on Saturday, so I didn't get it finished. Plus the weather has been affecting my internet, (it snowed here.). **

**Anyway. I have a poll on profile, please go vote. I also have two other stories if you want to check them out….thanks.**

**Thanks for reading and please review on your way out.**

**READ! I have gotten Instagram by the way, so I'm going to start posting Harry Potter facts. Please go follow me on there and I'll follow you back. My username is rebma797. Thanks **

**rebma xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J. .**

**Thanks to Doc95, cc4s and FaultyFox, for reviewing the last chapter. **

**By the way, I have Tumblr and Instagram. Please follow me and I'll follow you.**

**Tumblr username: Marauderlover797 **

**Instagram username: rebma797 **

**Anyway, on with the chapter, it's a bit rushed because I wanted to get it up tonight, instead of waiting. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Remus groggily opened his eyes. He turned his neck to the side, and found his face full of something soft and pink. His mind sharpened as he sat up a bit. Remus discovered it was Tonks's hair.

She was facing away from him, a content smile on her face. He was glad she was happier than yesterday. Tonks had kept saying she was fine, but he knew she had been distressed over what had happened to him.

Lost in thoughts, he was startled, when the door creaked open. His head snapped to the door, and Remus immediately regretted it. He was still sore from yesterday, or earlier on. He wasn't sure when it was, or the time.

Mrs Weasley slipped quietly into the room, pressing a finger to her lips and gesturing at Tonks. Remus nodded in agreement, and gave a smile, which she returned. She tip-toed over to him, and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"How are you dear?" She asked concernedly, her eyebrows furrowing **(Does that make sense? Hope so)** together.

"Yes, I'm in top shape." He lied. Remus didn't want anyone to worry for him more than they were, which he supposed was a lot.

"No your not. Now what's wrong?" She asked sternly, but still worriedly.

Remus rolled his eyes at her concern. "Just a bit sore. But I'm fine." He insisted.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Ok, but you're not going to be doing anything today. A good day in bed, will do better than anything I can offer at the moment."

"No, no. I'll be fine, honest. I can still help." He said, whilst starting to sit up fully.

"Nuh uh. You'll be staying right in here, on this bed, for the rest of the day. I'll bring you breakfast soon. Just stay here. Do not move." She said, pushing him back.

Mrs Weasley walked back to the door, but turned round and said as an afterthought. "I'll bring Tonks breakfast too. You had better wake her up, Moody says she mustn't be late for work." With that she slipped out of the door, it making a faint _click_ as it shut.

This was going to be a fun day, Remus thought. Staying here all day, most likely alone. Tonks not being here. He mentally sighed.

"What are you sighing about?" A voice from his left asked. Remus looked down and found Tonks's smiling face there, looking questionably at him.

"Nothing." He replied, smiling back.

"I don't believe you." She said while she stretched and sat up, next to him.

"Of course you don't, you never do." He said chuckling.

She gave him a mock hurt look. "Yes I do. I believe you all the time."

"So would you believe me, if I said…" He trailed off, giving her a meaningful look.

Tonks stared at him confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothingggg…." He sang, grinning at her confusion.

"Tell me." She asked.

"Nope, guess."

"No I won't guess." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. She crawled so she faced opposite him and he could see her curious expression.

"Well.. then you won't know." He said. Then added for emphasis. "Ever."

That seemed to annoy her even more. "Tell me. I _need_ to know now."

"Guess."

"I am not stooping to your level."

"Then you won't know."

"Just tell me already."

"Already? It hasn't even been two minutes yet."

"I can wait all day, you know."

"Then you'll be waiting all day, but I'd guess already, it wouldn't be good, if you did wait all day."

"Why not?" Tonks asked in a whiney voice.

"Why not what?" Remus asked back, trying to fight a grin off his face, though his eyes showed his amusement.

"Please Remus, tell me." She begged. "See? I have had to resort to begging you to tell me."

"It is nice to see you beg. I won't tell you, just so I can see you beg." He couldn't help it this time, the grin over took his face.

"Why do you find this so amusing?" She asked angrily.

"Because it _is_ very amusing." He replied, flashing his grin at her.

"Are you going to tell me." She asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"Ugh!" She groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed, so she was facing the ceiling.

"Please tell me."

"Hmmm…" Remus checked his watch. She still had time before she had to go to work. He was going to make the best of it. "Nope."

"But you love me too much, so you should." Tonks reasoned.

"That may be true." Remus said, a nagging feeling in his stomach for some reason, at her comment. He chose to ignore. "It still doesn't give me any reason to tell you."

"What _will_ make you tell me?" Tonks asked, her hair turning a mix of grey **(Or Gray)** and orange. Remus would call it a dark sand orange. She seemed confused, so he guessed the orange was the confusion bit. But what was the grey?

"Have a think, about what I might _not _tell you." Remus suggested, hoping she wouldn't realise the double meaning behind the sentence. But that was wishful thinking, she was intelligent enough to figure that out. And he knew it.

Tonks glared at him. "That's the same as guessing! I am not guessing." Remus knew what the grey was now. Annoyance.

He checked his watch again, it was time. He looked back up and found Tonks staring at him. He stared back. They both stared at one another, Remus's eyes started to sting and water, and he guessed Tonks's were too.

But he continued to stare her out. And eventually he was victorious, she blinked and squeezed her eyes shut. He blinked as well in relief after her. "Yes! I won."

"I swear Sirius is a bad influence on you."

"Oh he is. But I've been hanging around with him since I was eleven, so it might be lost cause." He grinned at her. "But you have to admit, I'm not as bad as Sirius. Am I now?"

"At the moment you might be." She laughed at the mock hurt look on his face. But her face went stern again. "I mean you won't tell me, whatever it is you know that I don't."

"But I know that you know that I know, what you don't know." He replied.

A blank came across her face. "What?"

"Exactly." He replied, still just as vaguely.

"You're not making any sense. Just tell me already."

Remus sighed in defeat. "Ok."

They was an pause, in which Tonks stared at Remus expectedly. Remus on the other hand, had leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes.

"Well?" Tonks asked again.

Remus opened his eyes, they were again, full of amusement. "Oh! Aren't you late for work?"

Tonks looked down at her own watch. Then a moment later, it clicked and she jumped up so suddenly, that Remus was startled, although he still chuckled at her reaction. "Oh Merlin! Moody's going to kill me! How do I look? Do I look Ok?"

Remus laughed. "You look fine, maybe change the hair. Dark sandy Orange doesn't suit you."

She nodded distractedly. "You're right. My usual, or violet?" She mused this over, before closing her eyes and scrunching up her face. Her hair a moment later turned a light shade of purple.

"I'll see you later, Ok? Don't you dare move from that bed. I heard what Molly said earlier. Promise me?" She said whilst hugging him and kissing him one the cheek. The last one, made Remus blush a bit. But thankfully she didn't notice.

"I promise." He mentally, he made sure this time, groaned. He couldn't get out of this bed now.

"Bye Remus." With that, she rushed out the door, leaving the sentence "Bye, Dora." On his tounge

Remus flopped back against the bed, closing his eyes. And falling into a light sleep.

Throughout the day, various people visited him. The Weasley children was an eventful visit. It was full of excitement, especially with the twins.

He ended up with Sirius, who was insisting, that Remus play this muggle card game 'Cheat'. Remus had agreed, and was currently beating Sirius, who was complaining, about him having an advantage.

"But Moony, you've probably played this before, you being half-blood and all. I haven't, so obviously you would beat me." Sirius was arguing.

"Didn't you play Tonks yesterday? Who was raised the same way as a pure blood. And didn't she beat you as well? Is it just me, or do I sense a pattern here?" Remus argued back, smiling.

Sirius just glared at him. Knew he had been beaten.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Remus called. Sirius just grunted.

The door opened and Hermione came in.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hi" She replied quietly.

"What do you want?" Remus asked politely while watching Sirius survey his cards, trying to find some way to win.

"Mrs Weasley said to tell you, that she was told, that there's been an attack and some Auror's were hurt. They were sent to St Mungos." Then she added in a small voice. "Tonks was one of them."

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry it's so short, but it's really late here, and I wanted to get this chapter out on time, instead of late, like I did last week. I have changed my update days to Saturdays because I won't be able to update on Thursday or Friday, because of school, and I am exhausted at the end of every day. I have a poll on my profile, please vote. **

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter, please advertise my story, because I haven't got many reviews or readers, so thanks if you do. Please review on the way out. Thanks.**

**rebma xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J. .**

**Thank you to Doc95, Andrewthegreat1, wearethedreamers, Faultyfox, and Emily and cc4s**

**To the guest who reviewed last chapter, under the title guest, Thank you as well. I agree with you, that's how I pictured Remus, I mean he was a Marauder. Thanks for the note on the politeness. I know, that last sentence was literally off the top of my head and I can't be bothered to change it. Shows off my laziness doesn't it.**

**Follow me on Instagram**

**rebma797**

**Anyway on with the chapter. Please read the last part of the A/N below. **

* * *

"WHAT!"

Hermione jumped a little, as the person shouted. The person was Remus Lupin. He usually wasn't one to shout. In fact he rarely ever shouted. He was normally the person to be calming other people down. Which could have been an answer to Hermione's slightly startled expression.

"Mrs Weasley just told me. She said Kingsley stopped by a few minutes ago. She said, he told her that the Aurors were sent out on a attack. Some of the Aurors were hurt. And a few of them were Order members." She said quickly, breathing a little heavily at the end.

Sirius answered before Remus could. "Thanks for telling us Hermione." He gave her a small smile. She nodded and left the room. Shutting the door behind her gently.

Once the door had closed, Sirius turned to Remus. "Why did you have to shout at her?"

"I didn't mean to. It's just…." Remus shook his head and looked down. "Just forget it. We need to go see Molly."

"Whoa. Are you Ok? You seem really….weird." Sirius, scrutinizing Remus.

Remus just shook his head and stood up, the chair scraping across the wooden floor. Creating a teeth grinding noise. Sirius clutched his teeth **(A/N: This is exactly what I do, when someone makes an awful noise. Dunno why. Just do. : ) ) **and cried dramatically, "Ow, that hurt Moony. Why did you do that?"

Sending a bemused look at Sirius, he said, "Sirius, I didn't even touch you. How could I have hurt you?"

"You hurt me mentally Remus." Sirius replied, giving him a look of mock hurt.

"How did I mentally hurt you?" Remus cried exasperatedly.

"You." Sirius broke off, but a moment later responded with. "You just did Ok?" He pouted like a two year old and crossed his arms.

Remus looked at him. "Brilliant comeback. You really got me there." He drawled sarcastically.

A glare was sent his way, from Sirius. "Shut up."

"Oh, the great king Sirius, can't think of a comeback. What has the world come to?" He declared, with a mock shocked look on his face.

Sirius sent him, once again, another glare, and decided to switch subjects. "You wanted us to go talk to Molly."

Remus glared at him once again. "Then stop distracting me!" He said angrily.

"Uh uh. Hating is the distraction in this case. And by your expression towards me, suggests that you don't overly like me. I don't see how, though." With that, he strutted out of the room.

Behind his back, Remus made a strangling gesture, and strode after him.

A few minutes later, they both burst into the kitchen, Remus leading. A frantic Molly, was scrubbing at the tables surface. She looked up as they entered, giving a faint smile, before going back to her scrubbing.

"Molly, what happened?" Remus demanded, worry evident in his eyes.

Sirius sat down in an empty chair. "Yes please tell him, he's being very insufferable." Even though he was being sarcastic, you could tell he was worried too.

_Don't strangle. Don't hex him. It's just how Sirius deals with worry. Just don't physically harm him. You might go to Azkaban, for something pointless. _Remus thought with a clenched jaw and tightened fists. He briefly closed his eyes, but snapped them open, when Molly stood up straight, a little too rigid to be natural.

"I guess Hermione told you what happened." She said quietly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You think. I had to stop him," he gestured to Remus, " from storming down here."

Remus's fists tightened, he had all but hurt Sirius on the way down, and his restraint only went so far, today. And Sirius was pushing it. Sirius must be looking to be killed. He could imagine the headlines. Sirius Black innocent. But killed at the hands of ex-best friend, or some other rubbish.

Trying to ignore Sirius, he answered Molly. "Yes we did, but she only said about some Aurors getting hurt. Do you have any more information?"

She nodded and paused for a few seconds, trying to think of how to word what had happened. Sirius got impatient after two seconds though.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" He asked, impatiently. Molly didn't have time to respond, because Remus hit him, hard on the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Sirius demanded, clutching the back of his head.

"Because Molly, was just thinking, and you had to be an impatient idiot." Remus said, in an annoyed tone.

"Is that the only reason for hitting me?"

"No, I had two other reasons." Remus said casually.

"Care to tell?"

"If I must. First reason, you're being an idiot and it might knock some sense into you. Two, I have been wanting to hit you, since we walked out of the room upstairs."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Mrs Weasley.

"Boys! Stop arguing. Do you want to hear what happened?" She said sharply, to both of them.

They both shut up, at what Mrs Weasley said. Remus took an empty chair, next to Sirius, folding his arms, and placing them on the recently cleaned table top. Mrs Weasley stared at the two for a few moments, her eyes flickering over both of them for a few seconds at a time, before she decided to speak again.

"Well, there was an attack on some muggles, in….somewhere in either Yorkshire or Norfolk. When the Aurors got there, the Death eaters were there. There was a lot of fighting and some of the Aurors got hurt. A few of them were Order members. I only found out about fifteen minutes ago." Mrs Weasley looked down, her face was slightly paler than usual.

Remus and Sirius both had solemn expressions on their faces. They wondered which Auror and Order members were hurt. If there were any deaths, or the number of casualties.

"How did you find out Molly?" Remus inquired quietly, voicing one of Sirius's unasked question.

Mrs Weasley looked up. "Pardon?"

Clearing his throat Remus spoke louder. "How did you find out about the attacks? How long ago did it happen?" Adding another one of the men's questions.

"Ummm….Kingsley flooed over from the Ministry, around a quarter of an hour ago, and then Arthur owled me ten minutes ago."

Remus thought of another question to ask, oblivious to the fact that Mrs Weasley didn't answer his last question. "How many casualties were there?"

Mrs Weasley looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not overly sure dear, but between ten and fifteen…" She trailed off uncertainly.

Her and Remus both looked down, but snapped their heads back up, when Sirius banged his fist on the table angrily.

"Why can't the Ministry, just believe Dumbledore? **(A/N s it an exclamation mark or a question mark?) **Then we wouldn't have any people injured or-or people dying!" He claimed angrily.

"You know why Padfoot." Remus reminded Sirius, softly.

Sirius just glowered at a spot on the table and muttered. "I know, but its still stupid."

Remus sighed and turned to Mrs Weasley. "How' Dora?" He had been wanting to ask that since he got down, but he didn't want to seem too forward.

"I'm not sure of that either dear, I'm sorry." Mrs Weasley gave him a sad smile. "But I bet she's fine."

"We need to go to St Mungos. Now." Remus announced, suddenly, standing up

Mrs Weasley also stood up with him. "You can't dear, it'll look suspicious if you **(A/N Déjà vu? I thought Sirius might have picked this up from Mrs Weasley and used it to show hes mature and stuff) **do, You could jeopardise the Order. We shouldn't know about it for a few hours, at the least." She reasoned.

"But what happens if she's hurt?" Remus argued. "What if Dora is in a coma, or unconscious or-or." He was interrupted by Sirius.

"She'll be fine Moony. If it was serious, Kingsley would have told Molly."

Nodding, Mrs Weasley agreed. "Exactly. Now sit down. I'll start tea." With that she bustled out of the dining room, and into the kitchen.

There was still a sombre atmosphere, which didn't last very long with Sirius's next comment. Remus swore that one day, he would kill his best friend. Especially at moments like these.

Sirius's head lolled back, a teasing grin on his face. "So why are you so worried about dear Nymphadora?"

Remus could feel his cheeks heat up a little, and could imagine the faint redness of them, but thought of retort. "Why aren't you worried about her?"

He clutched his heart. "You think I'm that insensitive? I am worried about her, just not as much as you Moony."

Huffing, he replied. "Fine, let me rephrase. Why aren't you as worried as I am about Dora?"

Sirius just tapped his nose. "Don't ask me questions, and I'll tell no lies." He said cryptically. He grinned at Remus's confused expression, and put his feet up on the table with a dull _thud_,

"Why do you keep saying all these wise things today?" Remus asked, a curious expression on his face.

A smirk now crept its way onto Sirius's face. "Obviously because I'm wise. Merlin, keep up Moony."

Remus gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh silly me, how could I have forgotten, oh wise and mighty Sirius."

"It's all forgotten, you peasant. I'm glad you have acknowledged your forgiveness. It's all in the past. But you should really remember in future Moony." Sirius chided him teasingly.

Shrugging, Remus looked down at his feet, lost in thought about Tonks at the hospital. What if she wasn't alright? What if she was in danger? What if she was hurt and Kingsley didn't tell Mrs Weasley so she wouldn't worry? _No no! She's fine. We'll visit her later and she'll be fine. _

A hand in front of Remus's face, made him jump, and he toppled off his chair pulling it over with him. Sirius was waving his hand in front of Remus. He grinned as Remus fell off his chair.

"You weren't responding. So I decided to give you a wake up call."

Pulling himself back onto his chair Remus gave a deep breath. "What was your question again?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, but repeated himself. "Why are you so worried about dear Nymphadora?"

Remus tried to think of an explanation. Why was he worrying so much? He gulped before answering. "Because she's my best friend."

With a dramatic gasp, Sirius clutched his heart, with a hurt expression on his face. "What about me? Aren't I your best friend?"

"You were until half an hour ago, when I wanted to strangle you, because you're an idiot." Remus muttered, an annoyed expression on his face, at the memory of Sirius's idiotic behaviour.

"But that's why you love me. And that's why I'm your best friend-"

"Former o ex best friend. However you want to say it."

Sirius continued on, like Remus hadn't even interrupted. "That's why I'm your best friend. And because of my hair. You love my hair. And you stick around because you love it, and want tips on how to style your hair." He made circular gestures around his hair, but refused to touch it.

Remus just smirked. "Dora is a much better best friend than you. One she listens. Two she doesn't annoy me. Three, she' mature and not an idiot like, someone." He broke with a cough that sounded strangely like 'Sirius', before continuing. "And four, her hair is amazing. She can change it to any style, colour, or length she wants, and that beats your hair hands down."

"How dare you betray my hair!" Sirius gasped, with mock shock in his tone, and expression.

"It's true though." Remus nodded.

"Is not!" Sirius argued.

"Is too!" Remus exclaimed back.

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!" Remus decided to use a trick on Sirius.

"Yes!"

"Ha!" Remus exclaimed, pointing at Sirius, with a triumphant grin on his face. "Even you admit it!"

"EVERYTIME! UGH!" Sirius wailed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Remus laughed at his childish expression. "You have to answer my question now."

Sirius didn't turn his head, still sulking, but he muttered. "What is it then?"

Chuckling, Remus asked. "Why aren't you as worried for Dora as I am?"

He had just opened his mouth to answer, when there was a shriek from the Kitchen door way. Both their heads snapped to the place where the shriek had come from. They discovered, Mrs Weasley standing there, hands on her hips, and an angry expression on her face.

"SIRIUS BLACK, GET YOUR FEET OFF THE TABLE, THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

**Hi Guys. **

**I'm going to make you wait to find out what happened with Tonks. Don't kill me, it's just to make sure I still have readers after not updating last week.**

**I am so SORRY, I didn't update last week. It's just I had a lot of stuff going on, school mostly. And there's three reasons. **

**One: At school, my librarian, has asked a few of us to read all three books nominated for the redhouse book awards so we can go to a discussion about it, so I've been reading a lot lately.**

**Two: We had an English assessment, which I got really into, it was a creative writing one, and we had to create our own villain, and we had to describe it. I'll tell you what I got next update.**

**And three: I have some deciding to do, on important stuff, which I don't want to go into. **

**Anyway, Sorry again for not updating last week. Please vote on my poll, and REVIEW on the way out.**

**If you REVIEW you might get a SNEAK PREVIEW at what happens next chapter, and of what happens to Tonks! SO REVIEW! **

**rebma89**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I know long time no see. Anyway I'd like to thank: FaultyFox, cc4s, Andrewthegreat1, SpiralsawsGirl, sosoguillermot, BellaLupin123, Doc95, wearethedreamers, SusannaPihl, and Ellie, for reviewing. Thank you Guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (If I did The Marauders would be alive, as would Tonks and especially Fred Weasley) . It all belongs to J. .**

* * *

Remus's fingers drummed against the table top impatiently, whilst his eyes scrutinised the clock. He had been like this for the past hour, since Kingsley had stopped by Grimmauld place, to tell them that Remus could go see Tonks in an hour.

Sirius had been in his company, up until half an hour ago, that is. Remus had gotten so tired of Sirius's teasing, that he had hexed him. Twice for good measure. He had ran from the room, silently yelling about his hair, which Remus had changed into straw, while Remus had turned back to the clock, an anxious feeling settling in his stomach, replacing the satisfaction of hexing Sirius.

He didn't know why he was so anxious. But he knew he was worried about Tonks. What if she wasn't Ok? What if she was hurt? His stomach tightened. Was it possible Remus…._liked_ her? No, no. He couldn't. He couldn't do that to anyone. Especially to Tonks. With his condition, he couldn't risk passing it on? No matter how much it hurt, he couldn't (_wouldn't) _do that.

But he couldn't like Tonks. Sure she was funny, clever, skilled, endearing, friendly, loyal. He could go on, but anyway, Remus shook his head in confusion. Just because she was all of the things he thought, and more, didn't mean he like _liked_ her. Could it? No…. Why wasn't he sure? He usually was with this kind of things.

While Remus had an internal debate, a tap on his shoulder made him jump about a foot in the air. He turned round, breathing deeply from his almost heart attack, to find Mrs Weasley, who was smiling motherly down at him.

"It's three o'clock dear." She said quietly.

Remus turned to inspect the clock. There it was, on the wall, with the hands telling him it was three. In fact it was past three. His stomach tightened considerably more in anxiety again, but also this time, worry. He could go see Tonks now. See how she was. Reassure himself she was Ok. His thoughts settled down a bit at this.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. Or at least _tried_ to. He wasn't sure if it was a smile, or a grimace.

She patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Kingsley's waiting at the reception. The fireplace has been set up for you to flu."

"Thank you." Remus repeated. He wasn't sure what else he could say.

Mrs Weasley smiled at him again, and shuffled out of the kitchen. Remus stood up, form his chair. His knees buckled slightly, from sitting down too long. He ambled over the fireplace. Standing in it he grabbed a handful of powder and held it in front of him.

Squeezing his eyes shut, He spoke loudly and clearly. "St Mungo's Hospital." With a _whoosh, _and a warm feeling from the fire, he was sucked from the fireplace. A second later, he stumbled out of the fireplace at St Mungo's. Brushing off his clothes, he glanced around the reception. Spotting Kingsley he strode over.

Kingsley greeted him warmly, grasping his hand and shook it. Remus hoped he maneaged a smile this time, but he didn't overly care, not with the stress and anxiety he was going through.

"She's down the corridor. I'll take you to her." He gestured to the corridor on his left. Together they walked down there, Kingsley waving to the receptionist, who giggled back. Two minutes later, Remus was standing outside the door, to Tonks's room.

"You can go in. I'll be in the reception." Kingsley said. Remus nodded in reply. Kingsley swept down the corridor and disappeared around the corner. Remus grabbed the door handle, and sucked in a breath. He opened the door to find Tonks, lying on the bed, twirling a piece of long, turquoise (today's colour) hair, a bored expression on her face.

Her eyes flickered to the door as it opened, and a smile lit up her face. "Remus!" She beamed at him.

Remus let out a deep breath, which he hadn't realised he had been holding, of relief. He strode over to the bed and pulled her in for a tight hug, shocking both himself and Tonks, though Remus didn't show it. He didn't care though. Tonks was alright. She was fine. Healthy. Ok. Safe for now. That was the only thing that had mattered since hours ago.

"You're alright." Remus breathed out, eyes closed and his head resting on her head, as he hugged her.

He felt Tonks laugh, at what he said. "Yes I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kingsley stopped by, sometime ago, and said some Aurors had been sent out, and some had gotten hurt, and that you were one of them." Remus hugged Tonks tighter at his last statement.

"Oh that." Remus eyes opened wide at Tonks's casual tone. How could she be so casual? How could she be, when he had been worried sick about her? He was about to say something, but Tonks continued. "It wasn't anything serious, just a minor hex. It just made this, thing…like a rash spread all over my body and they had to remove it. It could've gotten serious. But it _wasn't_." Tonks added hastily.

Remus pulled back from the hug, but still gripped her arms. "Stop acting so casual. It's making me nervous."

"How is it making you nervous? I'm the one who was hexed!" Tonks laughed incredulously.

"No," Remus said indignantly, "It's just that….I'm glad you're alright." He said softly, looking into her eyes.

Tonks gave him a smile, a feeling starting in her stomach. The words Remus had just told her, made her stomach flutter, and she had an urge to just grin, but she fought it. She placed a hand on the side of his face gently.

"I'm fine Remus. I'm unhurt, and you can see that. Ok? Don't be worried. Please."

He sighed and pulled her back into his arms again, briefly noting how well she fit into his arms, and hugged her tightly. And Tonks hugged him back, just as tightly.

That's how they stayed. They didn't know how long for, but they did. Eventually they broke apart, and smiled at one another. It wasn't awkward, more relaxed than it had been when Remus had entered the room.

Tonks crawled to the back of her bed, and leaned against the back wall, crossing her legs. She pointed at a spot at the end of the bed, and raised her eyebrows expectantly at Remus. He just looked at her quizzically. Tonks sighed, and then pointed her finger at him and at the spot on the bed again. And looked at him with a part hopeful, and part expectant expression.

When he just continued to look at her confusedly, she exhaled frustratedly. "Just sit down where I pointed! Merlin!"

"Ohhh. Those gestures you were making make more sense now. I thought the hex had affected you or something." He said waving his hand at her, and situating himself on the edge of the bed. Tonks mock glared at him.

"I thought, for someone to be a teacher, they had to be smart." She teased, grinning at him.

"Well, I doubt anyone could understand…that! Whatever you were doing. I mean you were just pointing at random stuff." He argued.

"No. I pointed at the end of the bed, which translated into sit there. And then I pointed at you and then at the bed. You sit on the bed." Tonks explained, trying not to laugh.

Remus pretended to think about it, before looking back up at her. "Nope. Still don't get it."

Tonks crossed her arms at him, glaring at him for a few seconds, before changing the subject. "So how did you find out about what happened?"

"Kingsley stopped by, about half an hour ago. Told me and Molly about what happened."

"You said you were worried for ages…" She trailed off, frowning at him, her eyes confused.

Remus gestured to the room, and Tonks nodded in understanding, before asking. "What else happened?"

"Well, Sipeta wouldn't shut up, so they got a hex. Not like it worked though. But he- _she_ has been annoying me all day."

Tonks laughed, and Remus couldn't help but grin at the sound. He loved it when she laughed. He had only just realised it. Remus couldn't help but feel happy or even elated. Tonks was Ok. He felt so relieved, at this. Before his stomach was full of anxiousness, but now…it just felt fluttery. Why was that? It had started when he had hugged Tonks. To be honest, when Remus had gone to hug Tonks, he hadn't thought about it. He had just done it.

It wasn't awkward at all. In fact Remus had enjoyed it, he hadn't wanted to let go. Even after about….ten minutes. He was startled back to the present, by the sound of his own name. He looked up again to see Tonks, gazing at him, an amused smile on her face.

"Remus? Remus? Are you still there?" She was calling.

"Hmmm? What did you ask?" He asked her distractedly.

Tonks laughed and rolled her eyes. "I asked if you were gay."

"hhmmmm-wait WHAT!?"

Remus glared at Tonks, who was laughing so hard, she was turning red in the face. Finally she got her breathing under control. "I was joking Remy. I actually asked how and why you were worried."

"Oh…Well, I just sat in the kitchen for most of the day-"

"Remus did you eat?" Tonks cut him off, with a suspicious look.

"Oh Yeah. Of course I did Dora. Molly was there to make sure of it." He lied smoothly.

Tonks relaxed slightly, but still looked at him suspiciously. Remus looked at he carefully for a moment before continuing. "And I had to try and shut Sipeta up. Eventually _she_ did. I basically just sat in silence. The reason why I was worried was because you've become a really close friend of mine, and I just….don't want to see you hurt. Also I felt bad because you save me and I wasn't able to save you." He was telling the truth, but as he said it, it felt more and more like a lie.

"I'm glad that I've become a good friend, and that one of the reasons you were worried was-" She cut herself off by yawning. Remus smiled at her. She looked cute when she yawned. He didn't even seem to realise what he had just thought.

Remus crawled over to where Tonks was sitting and sat himself next to her. Tonks shuffled down, so her head was on his shoulder. Remus put his arm around her and Tonks slung her arm over his stomach, cuddling into his side. She yawned again, her eyes drooping, today's event shad really drained. But she still felt the fluttery feeling in her stomach, which had become even more pronounced. But she just ignored it, she was too tired to think now.

"'Ight 'ight Remy" She yawned. Her eyes closing now.

He chuckled softly and gently kissed on the forehead. "Goodnight Dora."

* * *

**SORRY guys for not updating last week. Eventful. I've been ill on and off. I had to go to this quiz thing on Thursday, which had awful chicken I mean it still had blood on it. And stuff like homework and things. Sorry again. But its half term now, so I should be able to get a chapter up next week. I'm going to see Beautiful Creatures tomorrow. I'm so excited. Can't wait. Anyway thank you for reading. Bye!**

**Follow me on Instagram: rebma797.**

**Remember, if you review you get a SNEAK PREVIEW of the next chapter. Please review on the way out.**

**rebma89**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to pleione-x, oldmoviewatcher, danadanaBATMAN, BellaLupin123, FaultyFox, cc4s, wearethedreamers, KC2016, The Guest that reviewed, and Brightstar221.**

**To KC2016 I'm going to need another hint. I can't think of it. ㈴2****  
**

**To Brightstar221, I totally agree with you. I read your profile and I agree with you on the whole Lupin/Black ship. I think it's known as wolfstar. If you type that in, it comes up with a definition of the ship. No offence to people who do ship it. I just find it weird. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, It all belongs to JKR.**

**Also this is more of a fluff chapter, but there is kind of a twist. Hehe. Hope you like.**

* * *

Remus looked up from his books, _Fantastic beasts and where to find them_ and _Dracula_, as someone knocked on the door to his room. Remus had been in his room, since he had gotten back from the hospital. He had started reading, just so he wouldn't have to think about things. Remus didn't know why he didn't want to think. He just didn't.

Sirius had tried to talk to him, but Remus had giving him one word answers. After an hour of silence, Sirius had left, as we all know, he hated silence. Since then Remus had been alone.

"Come in." Remus called, his attention going back towards the books. Remus had a love for muggle literature, which is why he was reading _Dracula_.

"Hey." A voice said from the doorway. Peering up from the books, once again, Remus saw Tonks standing by the door. He gave her a smile.

"Hi Dora."

She laughed. "Still haven't forgotten the nickname then?"

"Nope." Remus shook his head and gave her a grin.

Tonks shut the door gently behind her, cautiously walking over to Remus's bed, surveying the floor as she went along. When she reached his bed, she looked up, with a triumphant smile on her face. Seeing Remus's confused expression, she laughed.

"Care to explain?" Remus asked, with a small smile, but he still looked confused.

"Oh! Well, Sirius said that I can't walk without falling over. And I said I could, and then he said that I couldn't go an hour with tripping, and I said I could last a day. So we made a bet. If I can last a day without tripping, he has to go around with pink hair, for three days, and if I lose, he'll just be even more of a prat than usual." She grinned at him.

Remus laughed, at the mental picture of Sirius with hot pink hair. Looking back up at Tonks, he gestured to the space in front of him. Understanding, this time, she sat down.

"So what are you reading?" She asked, looking down at the books, he had laid on the bed.

He held up the books to show her. She nodded at _Fantastic beasts and where to find them, _but her expression turned curious when he showed her _Dracula_.

"What's that about?" Tonks questioned, pointing at it.

"Well, Dora," He laughed at the expression on her face, at the name, "It's about Vampires." He said mysteriously, or at least he hoped it was mysterious, bearing his teeth at her.

She burst out laughing at his face. He crossed his arms and mock-glared at her. "Why are you laughing? It's supposed to be scary."

"You can not be scary, when pulling that face, or using that tone. What were you trying to achieve? Were you trying to be mysterious?" Tonks asked, fighting back a laugh.

Remus pouted. "Yes I was- Dora stop laughing!" He had been interrupted by Tonks, who couldn't fight her laughter back at what Remus had said.

"Dora, stop laughing!" But she didn't stop.

"Stop laughing!"

"Dora!"

"Fine then! If you're going to laugh at me, I'll just continue reading." Remus huffed and picked up one of the books, and held it high, in front of his face, so as to block Tonks's laughing face.

After several minutes, Tonks calmed down, but was breathing heavily, a grin still on her face. "I'm….sorry…Remus…It was….just….too funny." She gasped, trying to get her breath back.

Remus lowered the book, so only his hair, forehead and eyes could be seen. Tonks bit her lip, to choke back the laughter she felt bubble up.

"Have you stopped laughing for good?" He asked warily.

Tonks didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded, pressing her lips together tightly.

He dropped the book lower, and placed it on the bed again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded as she spoke. "But I wouldn't bring up the subject again, inst in case."

"Ok."

They fell into awkward silence, occasionally glimpsing at each other, but quickly looking away, when they caught each others gazes. Tonks eventually, decided to break the silence, after about a minute in.

"So…what were you doing up here? Alone?" She asked curiously. Tonks had asked Sirius about him, when she had gotten back from the hospital. But Sirius hadn't known. "All day?" She added as an afterthought.

Remus looked down. "How did you know?"

"Well, when I got back a few hours ago, I flooed into the kitchen, and Sirius was there. After almost killing me, I asked him where you were. And he said probably sulking in his room. Then he asked why I wanted to know. After a few slaps round the head, I asked him why you were in your room. He didn't know so I decided to come and investigate." She explained.

"I'm going to kill Sirius." Remus muttered. He hadn't meant for Tonks to hear, but she did. Tonks smirked and replied.

"That is if he doesn't kill you first."

Remus's head snapped up. "What!? Why?"

"I might or might not, told him about the nickname you made up for him yesterday at the hospital."

"Why…..?" Remus inquired.

Tonks smiled again. "You know I said, Sirius almost killed me?" Remus nodded, a small smile on his face. "I called him 'Siri' after to annoy him. And I had to tell him about how the nickname got invented. So…yeah." Tonks ran her hands through her hair.

Remus laughed, as Tonks did that. She smiled at his laughter, but was still confused. Why was he laughing? Did she say something? Did she do anything?

"Remus why are you laughing?" She questioned. He was acting really strange today. Remus didn't usually isolate himself. He was usually with Sirius. Or herself. Tonks was going to find out what the matter was. One way or another.

"It's just… I remember in school. James used to do that in front of Lily- You remember them?" He asked her. Tonks nodded in reply. Remus continued "Everytime she was near, he used to run his hand through his hair, and it annoyed her so much. And it always made us- me and Sirius- laugh."

Tonks laughed as well. She knew Remus was changing the subject, but she was going to change it back. "So anyway. Why were you up here alone? All day?"

"Ummm…. I just needed space to think." Remus said. He wasn't exactly lying as such, but then he wasn't really telling the truth either. But he was not going to tell Tonks, what he needed to think about, or what he was trying to avoid thinking about.

With eyebrows raised, Tonks said. "Space? Really? I never thought you would be the kind of person who needs space."

Remus just smirked at her, and wagged his finger at her. "Aha! That, there is your downfall Dora. Looks and actions-by that I mean first impressions- can be deceiving. Never judge a book by its cover, or by its first layer." **(A/N Does that make sense? I hope so. It did in my mind.) **

"Is this how you spent your time alone? Just thinking of 'wise' things to tell me?" Tonks laughed.

"Of course not. That would be a little sad. I'm not sad. No, my brilliant mind can just come up with these wise things on the spot." Remus replied a wide grin on his face, looking at the blurb of his book.

"I would disagree with, that entire sentence. I hope you know that." Tonks smiled at him teasingly.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you Dora." Remus said playfully.

They both giggled- well Tonks giggled, whilst Remus snickered, or at least that's what Remus thought it was. Tonks thought otherwise.

"What in Merlin's pants was that?" Tonks asked incredulously.

Remus furrowed his brows at her confusedly. "What was what?"

"You just giggled." Tonks pointed out, biting her lip once again.

"I did not!" Remus said defensively. He hadn't giggled. Surely? He wouldn't giggle…. Would he?

"You so did." Tonks smirked.

"New topic." Remus called, a hint of redness to his cheeks "When did you get out of St Mungos?"

Tonks frowned at Remus's eagerness to change the subject, but a small smile appeared on her face anyway.

"I got let out this morning. It took ages, honestly. The woman, was a control freak. Another healer had already given me a check up and everything. But this stupid woman, insisted on giving me every single bloody check you could think of. She kept me back two hours. _Two hours_. And then another half an hour, to go over the paper. Which I may add, had been prepared and completed the night before. Ugh!

Remus laughed at her fustration. But before he could reply, Tonks leant forward, and asked him. "Remus, what did you need space to think about? Please tell me." She pleaded the last part.

Remus audibly gulped at the proximity between the two. "Well..um…er…I..n-needed..to..think….about…" He stuttered.

"Think about what?" Tonks asked softly.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly thought of what to say. He wasn't going to lie to Dora. Maybe she felt the same way. Maybe they could talk about it. And it would all be better.

"Dora….over t-the….What I'm trying to say is, I think I have developed some feelings for you, and I'm not sure what they mean. So….yeah." He finished lamely, he felt his cheeks burning.

Tonks looked him in the eyes, and leaned forward a little more. On impulse Remus leant forward as well. Both their eyes fluttered shut, and the felt their lips meet. It was a sweet, short kiss. At first. But it escalated into a heated one quite quickly.

And then….Remus woke up.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I hope you liked the bit on the end. I thought of this and I was like, I need to wite this, before I lose it. I mean Remus kissing Tonks this far into it. Pfft! Remus is too shy to make a move.**

**People who reviewed, will get a SNEAK PREVIEW of the next chapter. I felt like this was a short one, so yeah. Plus its an early update for you. You should feel special.**

**I GOT KIK IF ANYONE WANTS TO TALK TO ME. USERNAME IS bookwormandproud. I'D LOVE TO CHAT WITH SOME OF THE POTTERHEADS OUT THERE! **

**Also., I was thinking about starting another fanfic. About Lily and James's relationship, during their last year. So what are your thoughts on that. I might send out a SNEAK PREVIEW, for that, when I finish writing the first chapter. Anyone read the Host by Stephenie Meyer. I loved it. And I can't wait for the movie. **

**Thank you for reading. Reviews = SNEAK PREVIEW! **

**rebma89 **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! Sorry about the lateness of the chapter. I haven't been able to go on my laptop recently, because of school work and all that. I've had a lot of assessments and stuff, sooo yeah. Sorry! **

**Thank you to wearethedreamers, Doc95, KC2016, oldmoviewatcher, pleione-x, cc4s, faulty fox, HalfAMarauder, and mockingjay01, for reviewing. You are all amazing. Ok on with the chapter. **

**Discalimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Tonks POV**

"Sirius? Do you know why Remus is acting strange?"

"Hmm?"

Tonks sighed. "You know what I'm talking about Sirius."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Sirius grinned at her innocently. Pfft! Sirius was never innocent.

"Yes, you do! Why is Remus acting like a weirdo?" Tonks was getting frustrated. Since she had gotten out of St. Mungo's, three days ago, Remus had been avoiding her. When they meet up on the stairs or at the meetings, he would sit down as far away from her as he could, and avoid her eye. For Merlin's sake why was he doing this? Had she done something wrong?

Sirius smirked at her. "Oh, you meant Remus. Sorry I thought you were talking about that thing, where those Doxy's were set lose, in one of the rooms up stairs. Which I had nothing to do with of course." He added hastily, looking back down at the _Daily Prophet, _he had spread out on the table.

"I knew it was you?! Ron, Ginny and Hermione got bitten. Molly freaked out when they told her. Rushed them to St. Mungo's to have them checked out. Their fine of course."

"Excuse me. Those Doxy's were non venomous. They had their venom taken out. Not by me of course. I wasn't involved. At all." Sirius laughed, flashing her a grin.

Tonks laughed, and kicked his chair. She sat opposite him, arms crossed over her stomach, feet propped up on the opposite chair.

"Of course you didn't have _anything_ to do with it." She said sarcastically. "Whatever, I don't care about. But you'd better make sure, Molly doesn't hear about this. She'll be out for your head." Tonks warned, grinning at the thought of Molly chasing Sirius around.

Sirius glared at her. "She's already out for my head, if you hadn't noticed. And yes I _didn't_ have anything to do with it."

"Let's just go back to my question, which you failed to answer."

He just shrugged, and turned a page of his _Daily Prophet_ and flicked a piece of hair back. "What was your question again?"

Tonks groaned and leant her head back. "It's so pointless and useless talking to you. Or at least trying to talk to you. I'm going to go find Remus and talk to him about it." Tonks pulled her head back and took her feet of the chair before standing up, and straightening her skirt.

"Awww has ickle Nymphadora got a ickle crush on Remmy?" Sirius teased, grinning at her, before his face turned serious **(No pun intended) **"Do I have to have a little talk with Mr Lupin?"

Tonks felt her face heat up. "No!" She regretted it as soon as she said it. It had sounded too defensive. Too high-pitched. She cleared her throat. "I mean, no. I forbid you to talk to him. You're not my Father."

"He's not here is he. So I am going to take that role. And besides, I won't let Remus have his way with my cousin."

If Tonks's face felt hot before, it was positively burning now. "No-ones going to have their way with anyone! Ok! So just don't talk about it. Never! Ever! It's just- Ugh!" Tonks stormed to the door, whilst Sirius laughed at her reaction.

But she knew a way to get back. As she opened the door, she looked over her shoulder, and grinned at Sirius.

"Oh by the way Sirius. Remember that bet we had three days ago. Yeah, I won that. If you want any advice on which pink suits you best. I'm always here." She smirked at the look on his face. It seemed as though he had forgotten about the bet. Laughing to herself, she strode out of the room, in search of Remus.

**As **Tonks was walking out of one of the dark rooms on the first floor, she bumped into someone, and rebounded off their chest. She managed to keep her balance, and say.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I didn't see where I was going!" This was true. Tonks had walked out of the room with her eyes squinted close. It wasn't a very good idea, but the light was blinding after the darkness of the room. Tonks had thought Remus might be hiding in one of the corners. If you hadn't figured it out yet, he wasn't hiding in there.

"It's fine." A deep voice said from above her. Cautiously, Tonks opened her eyes, still squinting against the light. When she saw who it was, she grinned.

"Remus!" She exclaimed.

He gave her a faint smile, before glancing at the stairs from the corner of his eye. "Hi Dora."

Tonks crossed her arms, and glared at him, remembering the reason why she was looking at him. "So…how have you been in the past three days Remus." She said stonily.

Remus had the audacity to give her a sheepish smile, and a pink blush spread across his cheeks. "Good. Been busy."

"Very busy." Tonks said pointedly.

"Yep. Um, how have you been?" He rubbed a small patch on the back of his neck. _So he's nervous _Tonks thought. _Well this is going to be fun._

She gave him a dry smile. "Perfect. Nothing could be wrong. What about you though? What's been keeping you busy?"

Remus sighed, and Tonks saw the guilt in his eyes….and something else she couldn't identify. "I'm sorry Dora. I just….just needed time to think about things."

"What things?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Personal things." He said quickly, and a bit too defensively.

"Right…." Tonks nodded slowly.

Remus licked his lips, and glanced again at the stairs. Tonks noticed and wondered what he was thinking. She wasn't going to let him get away when she had finally found him. After four hours of searching for him. _Four_ hours. _Four_. But then again, she knew he wasn't going to tell her anything. He may be kind, and caring, sometimes a push over, but he was still stubborn. If he didn't want to do something then he wouldn't. She wasn't going to push it.

Why was he acting like this though? Why was he so nervous? Had she done something? What had happened? Did she say something? Had someone said something about her? Did he hate her now? All these questions swarmed inside Tonks' head, trying desperately to burst of her tongue. But she bit them back instead opting for.

"You hungry?"

A grateful smile spread across his face. "Yeah. Do you want to go down?" He gestured awkwardly to the stairs.

"Sure." She replied.

Together they walked down the stairs, Remus slightly in front, an awkward silence hanging in the air around the pair. Once they had reached the door to the dining room, she saw Remus relax a tiny bit, and Tonks mentally sighed. She was going to have to talk to him later. Oh Merlin! How was she going to talk to him? If it's so awkward at the moment, then its going to be even worse later. _Just breath Tonks, just breath. Plan it all out. It'll be fine. _

"Dora?"

Tonks looked over and saw Remus with the door held open for her to go through, with a smile she strode past him and promptly burst into laughter. Remus came in behind her, letting the door swing shut. When he saw it too, he start laughing along with Tonks.

The sight that had made them both laugh, was Sirius Black sitting in a chair, a scowl on his face, arms crossed over his chest and bright bubble-gum (Tonks' normal hair colour, hers today was a soft lavender) hair. Across the table from him, the Weasleys and Hermione were laughing so hard, they were all red in their faces, and clutching their sides. At Remus and Tonks' entrance, Sirius's scowl deepened and he glared at Tonks.

"Hello, Nymphadora." He said bitterly.

Tonks was too happy to get annoyed. She recovered from her laughing fit, and sat down next to Sirius. "Hello, Siri. I have to say I am absolutely loving your hair today." She bit back a laugh, and tried to compose herself, to seem serious. **(No pun intended) **

Sirius glared at her. "Everyone's been laughing at me all day." He grumbled. "Tell your boyfriend to stop laughing." His gaze moving over to Remus.

They both had different reactions. Whilst Remus blushed scarlet to the roots of his hair, Tonks just laughed, but she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Ummm…I'll be right back." Remus said, and then fled from the room. Tonks started after him, bewildered. What in the name of Merlin was going on? She was sure it was something to do with her now. But what about her?

Sirius nudged her in the side. Tonks looked at him. He just smiled softly at her. "Go after him. It'll do him good to talk to someone."

Tonks gave him a grin, and stood up from her chair, looking back at Sirius, his smile had turned into a teasing grin, and said to her. "Remind him though I still need to talk to him later."

"No-one will be able to talk you without laughing, you know that right?"

"Course I do. Just go, before I start glaring at you again."

Tonks pushed back her chair, and strode from the room, trying to look for Remus.

* * *

**Sorry again. For different things, one for the lateness again, and two, it seems a little rushed at the end, and it is. Because I really wanted to get this up tonight and it's really late here. But I got it done anyway. Hope you like. Anyway I might update on Sunday, depends but I will try.**

**READ: Ok this is important. I've started writing a HP Next Generation Fic, and the first reviewer of this chapter and the 72****nd**** in total, can give me OC's which I will use in the fic. So please review. Again SNEAK PREVIEWS to those who review. **

**Hope you liked. Thanks for reading, and please review. **

**rebma89 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Doc95, KC2016, wearethedreamers, HalfAMarauder, pleione-x, mockingjay01, cc4s, the guest, MrsGP, BrightStar221, FaultyFox, Ana.R.J.L for reviewing! Your reviews meant so much to me! Sorry I had no sneak preview, I just wrote this in one go and had to update for you all. And everyone who reads my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Tonks POV**

"How hard is it to find one single person in this damned house!" Tonks let out a frustrated sigh, as she exited another room. She'd been searching for half an hour, and she'd come up empty so far. There can't be that many hiding places in this house, She thought.

Tonks had checked almost every room, and there hadn't been a single sign of him. At all. Who knew he'd be so good at hiding. Where would Remus hide though? She'd checked the obvious places first. The Library. Study. They'd been empty, as had every other room.

Footsteps sounded behind her. Tonks turned and saw Sirius leaning against the banister of the staircase. He was smirking arrogantly at her, with his arms crossed against her. She hated when he did that, she was close to hexing him soon. She knew he was going to gloat about something. He hasn't realised yet, that she doesn't care, and she really didn't want to hear it at this time.

A few seconds passes, where Tonks waited for him to speak, but he just kept on smirking at her, it had turned from arrogant to condescending, and then to cocky. _I swear to Merlin I will hex that bloody smirk off his face later!_ Tonks grumbled to herself.

"Going to share with me the reason you decided to bestow me with your presence?" Tonks asked.

Sirius chuckled. "Eventually."

Tonks glared at him. "Thanks for that. I look forward to it. I'm sure I'll die out of curiosity just waiting." Even she could tell the sarcasm was too much, but she really couldn't care less. She didn't know why she felt so snappy, or angry, she just did.

"My, my, someone's in a bad mood."

"Aren't you supposed to be at dinner." Tonks snapped.

Sirius looked at her, just stared at her for a few seconds. When she was beginning to become uncomfortable, he spoke. "No."

One word answers. Great. Fantastic. Is he trying to be mysterious? Or suspicious? If he is it's not working. "Fine, but what are you doing here?"

"Just wondering if you'd found him yet. Have you?" He asked, looking genuinely interested. That smirk was still on his face, but it seemed more joking now, more than it had before.

"No, and I've checked everywhere." She complained.

Sirius laughed at her tone. "What about his bedroom?"

Tonks flushed. She hadn't checked there. Oh, Merlin, it was so obvious now. She was so stupid sometimes. But of course, she wasn't going to tell Sirius she hadn't.

"Yes, I have." She replied stiffly, trying to stop her blush.

He stepped back, so he was now sideways on the staircase, and gestured down it, "I'd go look now. He might move to an even more obvious place, where you won't find him."

She flushed more, and glared at him. Tonks moved forward, but stopped when she was at the top of the staircase. She looked at Sirius, waiting for him to notice. It took a few moments - and he thought _she_ was slow, he obviously hadn't looked in a mirror lately. Wait, Tonks backtracked that, Sirius looked in the mirror about twenty times an hour.

Eventually, Sirius looked up when he hadn't seen Tonks pass. His shoulders slouched, and he sighed exasperatedly at her. "What now?"

"Can you either sit down, or get off the stairs?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Why?"

Tonks grinned at him. "Well, it's unlucky to cross on the stairs, and I don't want to be unlucky."

"Why can't you just walk past me. You won't get unlucky. And this is pointless." Sirius's tone was hinting at impatient.

"I wouldn't be pointless if I passed you and then fell over and broke my leg, would it now?" She was enjoying how annoyed Sirius was getting.

"Just get down to his room now. You're just wasting time, and precious minutes of my life, by having this pointless conversation."

"What precious minutes of your life am I wasting? Time to look in the mirror? Time to style your hair?" Tonks laughed.

Sirius glared at her and sat down on the second to top step. "Look, just go past now! Are you happy?"

"Yes." She said simply, and pranced past him down the stairs, trying to suppress a smile.

When she was about to turn on the last step, Sirius asked her a question from the top of the staircase. "Do you even believe in all that bad luck stuff?"

Without turning around, she answered. "Nope, I was just doing it to annoy you."

**A few **minutes later, Tonks stood in front of the door to Remus's room. She was wringing her hands together, trying to work up the courage to knock.

She breathed out a silent breath. _Why are you so nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about! You're just going to talk to Remus. Remus, who's your friend. You can talk to him…Without being nervous. Just don't act stupid Tonks! Now go in there before you lose your nerve._

Tonks raised her hand and knocked. She quickly pulled back her hand. A few seconds later a voice called, "Come in."

Twisting the door handle she walked in, closing the door as quietly behind her as she could. She glanced around the room, searching for somewhere to sit, that was preferably not on the bed. Tonks didn't want to make this anymore awkward than it was. Tonks spotted a tattered, yet still plush, armchair, at the foot of the bed. Whilst walking towards it, she stumbled, on what appeared to be nothing. Tonks heard a chuckle from the bed, and flushed with embarrassment. _Well… I've already done something embarrassing, so lets just cross that off the list of 'what not (or at least try not) to do'_ She thought.

Once settled, she peeked up at Remus, who was sitting cross legged on the bed, a book lying closed next to him. He looked calm and collected, but Tonks could sense he was uncomfortable. An awkward silence hung in the air between them. The silence just made it even more awkward. Tonks decided to try and at least start a conversation, and say what she wanted to say.

"So…er….Hi." Tonks stuttered, she put her hands under her legs. She fidgeted when she was nervous, and if he couldn't tell she was nervous yet, he would do if she started wringing her hands together.

"Yeah….Hi." So he was going with short answers. Tonks wasn't going to accept that.

Tonks looked up at him, and didn't look away this time. "How have you been these past few days? Since I haven't really seen you."

She knew she was being slightly mean, but she felt pleased when she saw him flush, and his expression turn sheepish.

"Oh…I'm good. Um…what about you?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, event though he wasn't looking at her. "Well, someone has been basically ignoring me, but apart from that I'm been really good."

Tonks had just decided as she was speaking, to just be blunt, and not beat around the bush. Now she was here, she was so tired and annoyed with how Remus had been in the last few days, that she just wanted to get this over with, and find out _why_ he had been like he had.

When she realised Remus wasn't going to answer, she decided to ask something else that had been on her mind.

"Remus, why have you been ignoring me? You've been avoiding me. Refusing to talk to me. Not even looking at me. I've had to hang around with Sirius. _Sirius_."

A faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips at her last statement, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"It doesn't matter now. I've figured everything out." He stood up and walked over to the bookcase, and started to examine the books lining the shelves.

Tonks looked at his back incredulously. He expected her to be Ok with him, just because he said that. It wasn't even an apology.

"What!" Remus turned around to look at her, confused. "That's it! Not an explanation, not even an apology. Just an 'I've figured it out' and that's it. You expect me to just act like nothing happened. You have the nerve to expect me to be Ok? Can't you at least tell me why? Just why? Or are you just going to ignore me again?"

She was breathing heavily at the end of the rant. She had more to say, but she couldn't word it **(A/N: Literally, I planned what she was going to say, but I FORGOT IT! UGH! So annoying.) **

Remus was staring at her, his face blank. She stared back, refusing to back down. Eventually, he sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry Dora. I didn't mean to ignore you, I just couldn't talk about it, and I don't want to talk about it. But I did wrong, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but please, I really don't want to talk about it." His tone was pleading, and his face desperate.

Tonks studied him for a while, scrutinizing. Then something sparked in her head, a explanation of something that would make Remus feel uncomfortable to talk about. "You have girl problems." She said matter-of-factly.

Remus looked taken aback. "W-what?" He spluttered.

"You have girl problems. You like a girl." A smirk was working its way onto her face.

"N-no I haven't. Why would you think that."

"Intuition. But you have. Who is it? It is a _girl_ right?" She added the last part as an afterthought.

Remus glared at her. "I'm not gay. It would be a girl if _I had _girl problems."

"But you do, don't you."

"Will you leave it alone, if I answer yes?" He asked wearily.

"Probably." Tonks felt a stirring in her stomach, she didn't want Remus liking someone else. It made her feel angry, though she didn't know why.

Remus sighed. "Fine, yes I do. It's this muggle girl from where I grew up. Can you leave it alone now?"

Tonks's jaw clenched a little, and a flash of emotion surged through her, but she forced it away. She didn't know what emotion it was, but she knew it was negative. She had to be happy for Remus. But she couldn't. Something wasn't letting her. Tonks felt angry now. Snappy. Snappy was a good word for what she might be like if she opened her mouth to respond to anything.

She nodded in response to his question. Without even a warning, she got up, and strode across the room, and opened the door and left, without uttering a single word to Remus on the way.

* * *

**Hey! I'm am so so SO SORRY, about not updating in ages. It's just things like school (assessments, and tests. I am the type of person who stresses over them a lot) and the fact I haven't been really motivated to write, I had a little writers block, but I got this done for you guys. **

**I also had a lot of reading to catch up on. I have to read a few books. I've finished The Lost Hero, The Son Of Neptune, and about three quarters the way through The Mark Of Athena.**

**Plus on Sunday, I'm going to meet the author of Skulduggery Pleasant series (Which I love by the way) and he's going to be signing The Maleficent Seven, which I have yet to finish. But I will. **

**Anyone seen the Rise Of The Guardians? I've seen it, and I really love it. I don't even know why, I just do. To me, it's one of my favourite Disney movies. **

**Anyway, I was thinking I could do this thing at the end of each chapter, where I post a quote at the end of the Authors note, and the first person to get the correct info (whatever I tell you to tell me) will get something, or I'll ask them something about my story etc etc. **

**I'm just rambling now, it's like three in the morning here, and I'm kind of exhausted. But I wanted to get this up for you guys. There's A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! GO CHECK IT OUT. Thanks. I'm sorry again.**

**Please Review, I'll hopefully get you guys a sneak preview this time. I've got next week off, so I'll be able to write. **

**Thanks for reading! rebma89 xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**READ ALL OF THIS PLEASE!**

**Hey Guys, I'm really so sorry I haven't posted a chapter in forever. I've been trying to write, but I haven't had the time, because of school and homework and coursework, and exams. Also, I haven't felt really inspired to write, or had the ideas. But I'm really sorry. I'm currently working on a chapter, and hopefully it'll be posted soon. **

**But, I'm sorry to ask you of this, I won't post it until I have 90 reviews. Only 2 more reviews until that. I love all of you guys, and especially the people who have stayed and hung in there while I can't write. Thank you so much. **

**Sorry again. - rebma **


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, I know I said I'd post ages ago, but I've been ill and I'm trying to force myself to write because I can't think of anything. However I am working on another chapter at the moment. Anyway I have Tumblr, which you guys should FOLLOW me on. Link below.

Thank you so much for al the reviews and stuff. Hopefully see you guys soon. :)

Tumbl: the-ordinary-fangirl . tumblr . com


End file.
